Friend or Fugitive
by NY Rae
Summary: Ben Crowley comes back into the Marshal's lives, but not how you would expect. I don't own any of the characters that you recognize or Luke Bryan
1. Chapter 1

OK so here's the deal. I love the new series Chase. A friend of mine asked me to write a story for it so I did. I think I could do better but I like how this is comin' along. I DO NOT own the italicized lyrics used in this story. They belong to Luke Bryan, and NO I do not own him. I know that I'm not supposed to use other people's lyrics in stories but I don't think this story flows very well without them. The characters you are familiar with do not belong to me either, regretfully. The victims and people who are questioned are mine. Any questions or ideas how this should go just message me. I'll give credit where credit is due. I hope you like the story and I am nowhere near done yet. Would love to have some comments and constructive criticism. Have fun readin' y'all

"Boots, Open up." Jimmy yelled banging on Annie's door.

"Jimmy? What's goin' on? It ain't even two in the mornin'." Annie said after opening her front door.

"Can I come in, it's really important." Jimmy asked then noticed the gun in his partner's hand he raised an eyebrow at her and said. "Really Boots?"

"Yes to both of those." Annie said stepping back to let Jimmy into her home. "So what's goin' on that couldn't wait until I got to work?"

"Here, It was just faxed in, woke me up actually. When I saw what was in it I came right over." Jimmy replied handing Annie the file he was holding.

"Come on, sit down, may as well get comfortable" Annie said sitting down on her couch. Jimmy Sat down and quietly waited for Annie to read the file. Annie froze when she got to the end of the file and saw the picture that was in the back. "The hell's this Jimmy?"

"As I said, it was faxed into headquarters about half hour before I got here. I caught a glimpse of the picture and did a double take 'cause I thought my mind was payin' tricks on me. When I actually looked at the photo, I grabbed everythin' and came here." Jimmy said moving closer to his partner and friend so he could silently comfort her and so he could get a better look at the pictures.

"Why ain't we seen this 'fore?" Annie asked yawning. "Jimmy. I went out with this guy. Man, I've got to get my personal phone checked. He replaced it after the explosion last year caused mine to break. This is bad Jimmy. It also explains why I have felt like I've been bein' followed the last seven or eight months. Jimmy, what the hell could I have done to piss him off?" Annie asked.

"Annie, come on Boots look at me." Jimmy said softly. "I don't know the answer, but I'm gonna do whatever I have to too get this guy behind bars. I know your not gonna like this, but I have to know everything that happened between you two." Jimmy said then placed his finger under Annie's chin and gently turned her face so he could see her eyes again. "Hey, I ain't gonna tell anyone. I just need to know so that I know what to expect."

"Ok" Annie said taking a deep breath. "He drove me home from the hospital after the explosion, and insisted he come up with me. When we got up here he said I either call someone to stay with me or he was goin' to. That's when I called you. After we hung up I told him you were on your way, and he said that he would wait in his car for you to show up and then he would leave. We went out a few times in the following 4 months and then in January he stopped calling and he was gone. That's it. He wanted more but I kept sayin' no. He seamed to respect that and on our last date he finally stopped askin'." Annie said leaning slightly into Jimmy as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's ok Boots." Jimmy said looking down at her. "You still look tired, why don't you try and get a few more hours of sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to get ready for work." Trying to stay positive, Jimmy said, "We're gonna get him, I'll do everything in my power and then some. He ain't gonna touch ya Boots. I promise."

"Thank you Jimmy, for everything. I'm not sure how much sleep I'm gonna get but it can't hurt to try. You're welcome to stay in the guest room ya know." Annie said walking to her room, Jimmy following closely, she knew that her friend would know she did not just mean for the rest of the night. "Oh, and Jimmy?"

"Yeah Boots?" Jimmy replied stopping by the guest room door.

"Nice outfit cowboy." She said closing her bedroom door with a slight smile.

Jimmy looked down at his cloths and realized that in his haste to get to Annie he had only put on his boots. So the only cloths he had on were a white t-shirt and his boxers. "Opps." He thought to himself as he lay down on the bed.

The next morning Jimmy woke Annie up at eight, after making breakfast for the two of them. "Annie?" He said knocking on Annie's bedroom door. When he did not get a response he quietly opened her door and walked over to her bed. She was lying with her back to the door so Jimmy sat on the bed next to her back. "Annie. Time to get up" He said he fought the urge to rub her back and eventually lost. He started to gently rub Annie's back and tried again to wake her. "Boots, time to get up." This time she stirred.

"Jimmy?" She asked not opening her eyes but rolling over to face him. He immediately noticed that she had been crying before she fell asleep, her face was tear stained.

"Yeah it's me. Hey what's wrong, why were you cryin'?" Jimmy asked, moving the hair out of her face.

"Nothin' Jimmy, I'm fine." Annie answered in a tone of voice that told Jimmy he did not want to continue that line of questioning, so he changed the subject.

"Hey why don't you get up, get showered and come eat. I made breakfast." He said smiling at her. "Come on lazy bones get up."

Annie looked at him like he was crazy but just smiled as she got up from her bed. "Hey I see you changed your cloths. To bad I liked your outfit last night. Although you might not want to let everyone else know that you have boxers that have little marshal's stars on them."

"Hey I got them from my nephew for Christmas last year. And most of my stuff is in a storage unit until I can fine a place of my own. So don't laugh at the boxers." Jimmy said grinning, happy to see a smile back on Annie's face, so what if it was because she was laughing at him.

"Get out while I get ready for the day. I'll be out in less than thirty." Annie said walking into her master bathroom.

"Yes ma'am." Jimmy replied pretending to salute her before walking back out into the open living room, kitchen area.

Exactly as she said, Annie was out of the shower, dressed and ready for the day in less than half hour. "What smells so good?" Annie asked as she came out of her room.

"Food, the stuff that you neglect to eat half the time." Jimmy teased as he plated eggs, sausage, and toast.

"Wow. I didn't even know I had eggs in my fridge." Annie said as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

"You didn't. I got them while I was out this morning, getting actual cloths. Didn't figure you would have anythin' but coffee in the house. And I was right. So I stopped by the store and got a few things for breakfast and dinner for the next few days." Jimmy said setting her food and coffee in front of her and sitting next to her to eat his own breakfast. "So you ready for today?"

"Yeah I think I am. It's just hard to process that Ben would go around killin' women; much less many who look like me and carve a word into each victim. And that he would have enough victims to write out 'Annie Frost, you're who I'm comin' for next. Better watch your back.' I don't like when people attack innocent people when they want a fight with someone completely different. And now he's on my list of people I don't like much at all. We've got to get him Jimmy. He can't hurt anyone else." Annie said before digging into her meal. "Wow you're a good cook Cowboy. I didn't think you could make anythin' but chili."

"Yeah well, when you live like I do, ya have to know how to cook or you ain't eating." Jimmy replied looking over at her. Taking advantage of her focus on her food he just looked at her, studied her. There was something about seeing her in the morning in her home that sat a little too right with him.

"What cha lookin' at Jimmy?" Annie said startling Jimmy out of his revere.

"Huh? What? Oh nothin' just thinkin'. Sorry I didn't mean to space out on ya." Jimmy said looking back at his almost empty plate.

"What are you thinkin' about in that strange brain of yours?" Annie asked getting up to put her plate in the dishwasher and to get a refill of coffee.

"Not much. Just thinkin' of when I'm goin' to be able to look for a place of my own. The bunks are gettin' to be way to impersonal and I miss havin' my things with me." He lied. And if she knew, which he was sure she did, she did not say anything and he was happy about that. "So we should get goin'." He said clearing his things from the counter.

"Yeah," Annie said distractedly, "We need to get a start on our latest fugitive."

"You sure you're ok with this Boots? I can head the team if you want." Jimmy said as they walked out of the apartment.

"It's fine Jimmy but thank you anyways. Should we take both cars or just one? No one will be surprised if we show up together since you're stayin' here for a while." Annie replied throwing her go bag into the bed of her truck.

"May as well go together. Just let me get my go bag and we can head out." Jimmy said getting his bag out of his SUV, and throwing it in with Annie's. "Ok let's go."

When they got to work Daisy was already there. "Mornin' you two." Daisy said sitting at her desk.

"Mornin'" Jimmy and Annie said together. Then Annie continued talking. "How's the paperwork comin' along?"

"Not to bad, I should be done by 9:30." Daisy replied looking between Jimmy and Annie who both sat at their desks.

"Good 'cause everyone needs to be in the conference room at ten sharp. No exceptions. Jimmy, would you help me get everythin' set up?" Annie said walking towards the conference room leaving Jimmy no time to answer. Daisy looked at him and he just shrugged.

"Hey you ok Boots? You seem kinda out of it right now." Jimmy asked once the doors were shut.

"I'm fine Jimmy. Please stop askin' me that." Annie said with a sigh.

"How 'bout this, I'll stop askin' when you tell me the truth. I know you Annie; you don't like to admit when somethin' is wrong so you hold it inside. Just tell me Boots. You know I ain't gonna tell anyone." Jimmy said gently taking Annie's hand in his and pulling her into the part of the conference room that did not have glass walls. When he got to the little part of the room that no one could see them from any vantage point he pulled Annie into a hug.

"I'm scared Jimmy." Annie mumbled into his shoulder.

"I know, I would be too. It's goin' to be ok. I promise Annie. Have I ever let you down before?" Jimmy asked when he felt Annie shake her head no he continued talking. "You need to talk to me if anythin' is botherin' you on this case. Otherwise I am goin' to have to talk to the boss and have him take you off the case."

Annie pulled back and looked Jimmy in the eyes. "I promise, I will talk to you if it gets to be too much. Right now though we need to set up and get ready to present the case." Annie said, with one last squeeze she released him and started the prep work for their newest case.

"I'll go get the paperwork copied and into files for the team. I'll be right back" Jimmy said as he walked to the doors.

"Ok. I'll be here." Annie said as she studied the information they were presented with.


	2. Chapter 2

When ten o'clock came around everyone was seated at the table in the conference room. "Ok guys; let's get right down to it. And before Annie and I tell you what is going on and who the fugitive is I need you all listen when I say. Any questions that are not answered in this briefing go to me; if I can't answer then I will ask Annie and get back to you. No matter what and I don't want y'all talking behind our backs on this. That sound ok to you Annie?" Jimmy said looking over the group of his colleagues, and his eyes settling on Annie.

"Yes Jimmy, and no to the rest of you, I don't want to talk about it. So let's get goin'. Jimmy would you turn the TV on?" Annie said walking to the front of the room. "Ok our bad guy has murdered twelve women and carved one word into each. His first victim was Addison Fabacher. 42, married to her job as a firearms range manager. She was found in Basin, Wyoming one year ago on December 20th. She had no family to speak of and apparently did not have friends outside of work. She lived in an apartment in Cheyenne She had the word 'back' carved into her left forearm." She continued flipping to the next picture. "Annabel Fabian. 41, she was working for a warehouse in Portland, Maine. She lived alone in her apartment in Portland. No family except a brother in jail in Wisconsin. She was found on January 19th of this year. She had 'Your' carved into her abdomen right below the rib cage. The next victim is Adria Fabry, 40; only family is her younger sister. Worked for the police department registerin' firarms. She was found on February 18th, in Halls, Tennessee. She lived in Dyersburg Tennessee. She had only a few friends, and had just gotten out of a two year relationship. She had 'watch' carved into her back between her shoulder blades. Alecia Forest, age 39, found on March 17th, in Twisp, Washington. Lived in Bellingham, Washington. Worked for the Fish and game department. She had two brothers but one died ten years ago. The other is over in Iraq. No boyfriend as far as the police could find. Had 'better' carved into her right calf. Alexia Fadely 38, lived alone in her home in Elkhart, Kansas. She was found in her apartment on April 16th. She worked for the Park Rangers. Had 'next' carved into her right bicep. Aslinn Fago 37, found in her home in Castle Dale, Utah. Her Mother is her only living relative. She worked for the Post office. No boyfriend, friends say she was single for a year before she was killed. The word 'for' carved into her left thigh. Next is Alysia Fallin. 36, found in Zahl, North Dakota on May 15th. Worked at the Lake Zahl National Wildlife Refuge. Has two younger brothers, both serving over seas for two year tours with the Marines. Friends say they thought she was seeing someone but they couldn't be sure. 'Comin'" was carved into her chest right under her neck." Annie finished only to have Jimmy step forward and continue.

"Victim number eight is Angle Farinas. She was 35 and was found in her brother's truck in Huntsville, Alabama on June 14th. The problem with this one is that her brother died in duty last year. She was active duty Army, about to be shipped out for her first tour. She lived in Wainwright, Alabama. Had 'I'm' carved into her stomach with a smile face under it. She was engaged at the time, he was identified as Preston Davis. The local LEOs discovered that he was using a fake name and that it was our fugitive. Annette Ferry. 34 found in her home in Heartland, Maine on July 13th. She worked for a groceries store in Heartland but was Airforce reserves. No friends to speak of and was an only child with both parents deceased. 'Who' was carved into her right forearm. Aydan Forkin. 33 found in her father's home in Tappahannock, Virginia on August 12th. She lived with her boyfriend of three years in Warsaw, Virginia. Boyfriend said that she had a small group of friends that she met at work. She owned a gun store in Warsaw. The word 'You're' was carved into the small of her back." Jimmy said and then let the information sit for a few minutes while he got some water. " Now second to last victim is Adalena Frankenberg. 32 years old was found in Qwensboro, Kentucky on September 11th. Lived in Evansville Indiana. Worked for the Qwensboro police department. No family or friends to speak of and her coworkers said she did not go out much, said her life revolved around getting' the bad guys. She liked to take risks and do whatever it took to get the guy. The word carved into her forehead was 'Frost'. Our last victim is who got the bosses attention here in Texas. Annie Fross, 31 years old. Lived in Ft. Stockton. Found in Odessa just last week on the 10th. She was a self made millionaire and worked for the FBI. She was divorced with sole custody of her two sons, age 3. The guy let them live. She had 'Annie' carved right over her heart. A call was made by an anonymous caller on the day each was found, sayin' exactly where to find the bodies. Now the FBI has compared the voices on the tapes and determined they were all made by our guy" Jimmy finished.

"Wait that written backwards says 'Annie Frost, you're who I'm comin' for next. Better watch your back.'." Luke said processing the information the fastest.

"Yeah Luke it does. We have reason to believe that this guy does mean our Annie. And because of that I will be stayin' at her place for a while." Jimmy answered the unasked question of what are we going to do about this. "For the rest of this investigation I will be paired with Annie and you three will stick together. I don't want anyone goin' into the field by themselves. And every hour I want to get a call sayin' how everyone is doing. Since you three will be together it's fine if only one of you call, durin' these calls I will inform you how Annie and I are doin'. Again any questions will be directed to me after the briefin'."

"Who is the fugitive? Do we have a name?" Marco asked sipping his coffee.

" His name is Ben Crowley, he was a bounty hunter here in Texas that got in the middle of a few of our investigations." Annie replied, stepping back in front of her team. "He has helped us and has hindered us on multiple occasions. The last time he was heard from in Texas before victim number 12 showed up was one year ago. Right before the first victim was found."

"Ok, do we have anythin' to go off of?" Daisy asked, again looking back and forth between Annie and Jimmy. Annie nodded at Jimmy and he started to talk.

"Ben has been doin' this for a year now. And he is killin' in a way that Annie and I found a pattern to. If he keeps on track his next kill will be on November 9th. We are going to get him first though. I think and I'm sure Annie will agree that he is comin' after Annie this time. All of the victims were in good shape, blond hair, blue eyes, about 5'8". They all could pass as stunt double for Annie here. And Annie has lived and/or worked in each state he killed in." Jimmy said walking over to his partner and standing right behind her. If earlier that morning was any indication, she felt more able to be herself that day with him next to her. He silently, without touching her gave Annie the strength to continue strong.

"I agree with Jimmy here. You guys don't know this, but my birthday is November 9th. I will be turning 30 this year. It fits his pattern which has led me and Jimmy to figure that he'd come after me. I know he did not like it when I turned him down." Annie said sitting down. Jimmy followed her and placed his hands on the back of her chair. " I want you three to fly out to Ft. Stockton tomorrow and find out what you can. It's 2 now so why don't you three take the rest of the day off and we'll meet up here in the morning at 7 sharp so you guys can be on the plane by 8:30."

"Good idea Annie." Jimmy said "Why don't we all meet up for drinks and dancin' tonight? Showdown's sound good?"

"That sounds like a plan man. I'll be there" Marco said finishing off his third coffee and getting up to leave. " What time?"

"Seven sound good?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"Sounds perfect. See ya then." Marco said going to the kitchen to rinse his cup and then leave.

"What about you two?" Annie asked Daisy and Luke.

Luke thought about it for a few seconds then said "I'm in. See you there," before leaving.

"sure why not." Daisy said smiling. She was always the one who tried to get everyone together outside of work and she was surprised that Jimmy had gotten everyone to agree in less than five minutes. "I'll see you there."

When the team had all left Jimmy moved his hands to Annie's shoulders. " How you doin' boots?" he asked turning her chair around and squatting down.

"I think I'm startin' to fully process the situation and now, I'm just pissed. And I do appreciate you lookin' out for me, but you don't have to ask me how I'm holdin' up every time Ben is mentioned." Annie answered honestly. "So we're goin' dancin' tonight?"

"I thought it would be a good way to get this off of everyone's mind for the night before the shit hits the fan tomorrow. And I like dancin'" Jimmy replied standing back up. "So what do you want to do 'til dinner time?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

Accepting his hand she stood and said. "How about a movie at my place. 59 probably wants food about now anyways."

"Sounds good. Let me just run up to the bunks and grab my things. I'll be back down in a few minutes or you can come with me." Jimmy replied releasing her hand as he started to walk to the bunks. He noticed right away that she followed him closely. They walked to the bunks got Jimmy's things and walked to Annie's truck without a word. After Jimmy threw his bag into the bed of the truck and started to the passenger door Annie threw him her keys indicating that he was driving.

The ride to Annie's was silent except for the radio and Jimmy softly singing along.

_I'd love to say I can hold myself together  
But I can't help but come unglued  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you_

_I wanna tell you everything I ever wanted to say  
But I never do  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you_

"What's this song?" Annie asked

"Everytime I see you. It's a song off of Luke Bryan's new CD." Jimmy answered. I think it's a good song."

_You're like a wreck out on the highway  
I can't look away and I can't pass through  
You're like an early morning Monday  
Bringing me down messing with my mood  
I'd love to say I can hold myself together  
But I can't help but come unglued  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you_

Annie did not say anything else on the way to her apartment. Jimmy just sang along to the radio and snuck glances at his partner. When they got to Annie's she grabbed her bag out of the bed and went inside without even acknowledging Jimmy, so he just followed, after grabbing his bags, without a word.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Annie asked, feeding her dog, as Jimmy walked past her towards the guest room.

"Whatever you want is fine with me. I like all of your movies." Jimmy yelled from the room.

Annie was sitting on the couch waiting to start the movie when Jimmy walked out of the guest room in a Texas A&M t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Give me a sec and I'll be over." He said going to the fridge. He grabbed two of the pre-made and pre-packaged sandwiches and two beers.

"Thank you" Annie said quietly as Jimmy sat down with the food.

"No problem." Jimmy said leaning back into the couch cushions. "So what are we watching?"

"Frequency." Annie replied.

As the movie started Jimmy stole another look at Annie. To him she seamed really off. But he knew better than to try and get her to talk about whatever she was feeling. He had a feeling that it had nothing to do with the case.

About halfway through the movie Jimmy felt Annie lean against him so he wrapped his arm around her back. When he realized she was asleep he smiled and turned the TV off, choosing to instead just sit and think about the woman in his arms. Before he knew it he was asleep too.

Jimmy woke first and tried to move but could not. Somehow during the, he looked at his watch, 3 hour nap him and Annie ended up laying down with Annie laying on half on him and half on the couch. Jimmy brushed the hair out of Annie's eyes like he had that morning, only this time she just snuggled more into him instead of waking up. He laid there for ten more minutes then Annie started waking up. "Hey Boots." Jimmy whispered as if not to scare her off.

"Jimmy? Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Annie asked not yet realizing the position the two were in.

"'Cause I fell asleep too. And you needed the sleep." Jimmy answered still whispering.

"Why are you whisperin'?" Annie asked whispering herself.

"Not quite sure." Jimmy answered, his volume going back to normal. "Would you do me a big favor?"

"What's that?" Annie asked finally realizing that the two of them were laying on her couch with her half on Jimmy, but not moving.

"Would you please roll over a little so I can get up? I need to use the restroom and I'm sweaty so I need a shower." Jimmy said looking into Annie's eyes.

Annie smiled and rolled over, but onto Jimmy all the way instead of off him. "That better?" She asked with a grin.

"Not at all." Jimmy replied sitting up quickly. Annie was amazed he was able to keep her on him and not drop her onto the hard floor. She was now straddling him. "Now I can just move you myself." Jimmy said grinning himself. He stood up and dropped Annie onto the couch. "there we go."

"That was not nice Godfrey." Annie said as she stood form the couch.

"Who have you been talkin' to that has been sayin' I'm nice?" Jimmy asked pretending to be appalled.

"I have my sources. Now go shower you stink. There are extra towels in the hall closet top shelf." Annie said looking at the clock. " It's 6 so you should hurry. I'm goin' to make dinner so we can eat then leave."

"Um… Should I be okay with you cookin'?" Jimmy asked grabbing a towel.

" I ain't goin' to poison you if that's what your thinkin'." Annie said smiling to herself. "If I wanted to get rid of you I would do it a much quicker way. Like shooting you. Now go we only have an hour."

"Yes Ma'am." Jimmy said walking into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. And walked to the bedroom he was using. Before he got to the door though Annie caught a glimpse of him. "Damn" she thought to herself. " He looks good, no I can't be thinkin' that."

A few minutes later Jimmy walked back out of the room in a blue button up dress shirt, tight black jeans, his black cowboy boots, and his hat in his hand. "That smells good. What did ya make?" he asked as he placed his hat on the back of the chair at the bar. Annie turned around with a plate full of steak and mashed potatoes. " If this is what your goin' to feed me I might have to stop lookin' for a place of my own. Where did you get this? I know I didn't pick it up this mornin'." Jimmy asked before taking a big bite of his steak.

"I took it out of the freezer this mornin' before we left." Annie said setting her food next to him and taking her seat. "Figured you made me breakfast, I could make you dinner. What do you think?"

"I think it taste very good. Thanks Annie." Jimmy said enjoying another bite.

"Well hurry up we have to leave in fifteen minutes if we want to be on time." Annie replied rolling her eyes at the amount of potatoes Jimmy was stuffing in his mouth. " And hey don't choke I don't want to have to do CPR." At this statement Jimmy choked on his food.

Once he stopped choking and got his breathing under control Jimmy said. "Yeah cause comments like that are going to ensure that I don't choke." He said sarcastically. "That was mean."

"Yeah well it's payback for dropping me on the couch earlier. So there!" Annie replied smiling.

They finished their food and had everything cleaned up in less than fifteen minutes and were out the door with just enough time to get to walk to the bar and still be there on time. The walk to the bar was completely opposite of the drive from the office to Annie's apartment they made earlier in the day. The two enjoyed a casual conversation, making sure to avoid any mention of work.

"Hey guys." Marco greeted the two after Annie had spotted him in the like to get in.

"Hey. How are ya doin'?" Annie said speaking before Jimmy had the chance.

"Good, how about you?" Marco asked.

Marco noticed Annie look at Jimmy before answering for both of them "We're good. Lookin' forward to a night of dancin' and drinkin'." Then noticing Daisy walk over "Hey Daisy."

"Hey y'all. Ready to go drinkin'?" She asked as she joined the group. "Luke is inside and has a table for us and our first round."

"Nice, I could use a free beer." Jimmy said talking for the first time since Annie noticed Marco.

"Well let's go. I am so ready for that beer." Daisy said giving the bouncer her money. She waited for the other three to pay and pass the bouncer before heading to the table that Luke said he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke stood when the others got to the table. "Hey. First rounds on me." He said before sitting back down. Luke had managed to get a corner booth in the far back where it was quiet enough that they could talk if they wanted to. Annie and Jimmy slid into the right side and Daisy and Luke slid into the left while Marco grabbed a chair and sat at the end. "How's everyone doin'?"

"Good" Daisy said looking around the bar and taking a long swig of beer.

This time Jimmy answered for himself and Annie after looking at her. "Good, considering. You?"

"Good." Luke replied taking a swig of his already almost empty beer. " I need another. Then do you want to dance Daisy?" Luke said standing up.

"Sure, why not." Daisy replied

"So, what's goin' on with you two?" Daisy asked, directing her question to Jimmy and Annie, as soon as Luke was out of hearing range.

"Nothing. We are just friends and co-workers. Just like me and you." Annie asked avoiding Jimmy's direction.

"What she said. Anyways I just got out of a three year relationship. Remember?" Jimmy answered looking over Daisy's head at the TV that was broadcasting the most recent Huston Oilers game. "Damn the Oilers got their asses handed to 'em." He finished.

"That was last night's game. I watched it before bed." Daisy said looking back to the screen, temporarily dropping the subject.

Luke and Daisy's one dance turned into two then three. Annie just sat there thinking while Jimmy and Marco were talking, until Jimmy said to Marco. " Hey I'm goin' to get this lady here to have fun." Then her turned to Annie "Come dance Boots?" Annie took his hand and slid out of the booth and followed him to the dance floor. "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. What's up?"

"Nothing Jimmy, I promise, I'm just thinkin'" Annie replied as they fell into an easy two step. They talked about everything and anything to keep their minds off of the case they would be diving into the next day. Not realizing that the song had changed multiple times they just continued dancing and talking until Jimmy said " Ok, time for a drink, then we'll come back out and dance more if you'd like."

"Sounds perfect." Annie said stepping out of the dance. Walking back to their table, Jimmy grabbed Annie's hand so that he would not lose her and she would not have to fend for herself. When they did make it back to the table they sat down. Daisy, who had returned without Luke sometime in their absence looked at their clasped hands and smiled. It looked like they did not even realize that they were doing it.

"So nothin' goin' on?" She asked before taking a sip of her beer.

"What?" Annie asked looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Daisy nodded to her and Jimmy's hands. Annie blushed and removed her hand from her partners. As soon as she let go Jimmy fumbled mid sentence from his conversation with Marco, then pulled his hand back in front of himself.

"Yeah Romo is doing ok but I think he could do better." Marco said noticing the way Jimmy reacted when Annie released Jimmy's hand. He smiled to himself.

"I agree." Jimmy said before turning to Daisy and asking "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to." Daisy replied. Sliding out of the booth. And following Jimmy.

"Dance?" Marco asked Annie.

"Sure why not?" Annie replied and they followed Daisy and Jimmy to the dance floor. The song was a fast one, Boot Scootin' Boogie. The four of then joined into the dance after Daisy convinced the guys. Annie ended up teaching Jimmy the dance, but he kept stumbling so he just grabbed her and took her into a swing dance. Marco noticed and tapped Daisy on the shoulder as the song ended and Jimmy slowed their dancing.

"You know that Daisy and Marco are looking at us right?" Annie asked as 'The Dance' came on.

"Yeah I know. They can look all they want. I don't care what they think." Jimmy replied to her "But if they're lookin' may as well give them somthin' to look at." He then pulled her as close as he could.

"Hey." Annie laughed surprised. "A little warnin' would be nice."

"I told ya already I ain't nice." Jimmy joked looking down at her.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." She said, her eyes meeting his. "But that doesn't mean I can't try and change that fact."

"You go ahead and try that Boots. Let's see how long it takes for you to realize that you ain't gonna succeed." Jimmy said then spun Annie.

"Damn it Cowboy." Annie said trying to hide her amusment.

"Annie. You are one strange woman. Tellin' me to stop goofing around while you are thoroughly enjoying it." He said smiling and spinning her around again.

"Fine I give up, yes I'm enjoying it. Thank you Jimmy." Annie replied when she spun back onto his arms.

"For what Boots?" Jimmy replied

"Everything, for making sure I'm doin' alright. I know that I'm not easy to deal with most of the time. For makin' sure that I don't have to do this by my self, it's more than I could ever ask for." Annie said leaning her head on Jimmy's shoulder, and wrapping her arms around him under his arms.

"You never have to thank me Annie. Ever. I will always do what I can for you." He replied wrapping his own arms around her slim shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Three songs later Annie pulled away enough to look at Jimmy, and said. "I love this song." Then started sway with the music and to sing along.

_There's a house fly swimming in my sweet tea  
Hey darlin' pass another Kerr jar to me  
Butter drippin' off a biscuit, baby better take a bite  
Cantaloupe thumps like it's finaly ripe  
Box fan on a lawn chair suckin' in swamp air  
Two-hundred mile marker signs from nowhere  
That's what country is  
It ain't a rebel flag you bought at the mall  
It's a hide away bed in an old horse stall  
Two kids gettin' caught stealin' a Boone's farm kiss  
It ain't a John Deere cap that's never fell in the cotton  
It's a Jimmy Rodgers song that was long forgotten  
It's homemade peach ice cream on sunburnt lips  
That's what country is  
When the sun starts slippin' from the delta sky  
And the last scarecrow tucks in for the night  
Make a fire throw a blanket on the sandy bank  
'Bout an hour till we feel the first catfish yank  
Barefoot cane pole wavin' at the riverboats  
They when they're gone take a dip in the moon glow  
That's what country is_

"Who would have thought that hard ass U.S. Marshal Annie Frost can sing?" Jimmy said.

"Yeah I can, what's your point?" Annie said

"No point just never heard you sing before." Jimmy answered. " How do you know this song but not the one from the car earlier? They are both on the same CD that just came out."

"I have the CD I just haven't listened to all of the songs yet. Out of the seven I have heard though this one is my favorite, right ahead of 'Someone else callin' you' baby." Annie answered as they continued to sway

"Gotcha." Jimmy started only to be interrupted by the DJ.

"Hey y'all. I hope you're enjoyin' your selves tonight. I know I just played a Luke Bryan song but tonight I've been asked by a good friend of mine to test out his new album. But I don't think it would do any of the songs justice to play them from a CD. So why don't y'all do me a big favor and help me welcome Capital Records artist, the one and only Luke Bryan."

"Hey y'all. I hear we have some law enforcement in the buildin' and I would like to say thank you for everythin' y'all do to keep this place as safe as you can. Ok time to get some music goin'" Luke Bryan said before motioning to the band to start a song

"Well here's your chance to listen to the rest of it." Jimmy said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Annie said as they made their way back to the table. When they got to the table Annie asked Daisy where Luke went because she hadn't seen him since her and he went to dance over an hour ago.

"I have no idea. I know that I saw him about twenty minutes ago at the bar. I know Marco was over there with him so he's probably givin' the kid some lessons on the ladies" Daisy replied "Why are you askin' me?"

"Cause out of this group you're the closest to him." Annie said knowingly. The three of them sat and listened to Luke sing, every now and then when a song one of them recognized they would sing quietly to it.

After singing all but two songs Luke started talkin' again. Ok, everyone who has someone to dance with needs to get up here on the dance floor. I'm gonna slow things down for a bit. Now this next song I have never performed in concert and would like to sing for the first time in front of a crowd, which is not my family, for you guys tonight. It's called 'Every Time I See you'. Anyone who knows the lyrics please feel free to sing along. Now pull that special person close and please enjoy the song."

During Luke Bryan's speech Luke showed up and held his hand out to Daisy, who took it and followed him out onto the floor. Marco was out on the dance floor with his girlfriend who showed up about an hour into the night, and Jimmy took Annie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

_It's Like a bolt of lightning hits me in my chest  
Right out of the blue  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you  
Top of the world I'm standing rocking at my best  
Then I look like a fool  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you_

_You're like a wreck out on the highway  
I can't look away and I can't pass through  
You're like an early morning Monday  
Bringing me down messing with my mood  
I'd love to say I can hold myself together  
But I can't help but come unglued  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you_

_I wanna tell you everything I ever wanted to say  
But I never do  
Every time I see you  
Every time I see you  
I'm sure my steering wheel and dashboard would  
love a good break  
But they feel it too  
Every time I see you  
Why I gotta see you?_

"I'm startin to like this song." Annie said as Luke Bryan finished the last verse.

"Yeah well It's a good song with a lot of meaning." Jimmy answered.

"The last song I'm goin' to be singin' tonight is called 'You make me want to.' It's one of my favorite off of my first album. My first time here in town three years ago I met this guy who I sat and talked to for a few hours. We talked about how when his friend did dangerous things it made him want to jump after her, and then yell at her. But at the same time it made him want to hug her close and not let go. He wanted to take her pain away. I wrote this song after my visit here and I don't think he knows that I got the inspiration from him. So here it is and I hope you like it." They heard Luke Bryan say before the music for his last song came on.

Jimmy froze for a moment when Luke said that. He remembered the conversation well and he never correlated it to the song he had heard many times before. "Ok Jimmy calm down. Annie is bound to pick up on it if you don't relax before dancin' with her. Breath." He said to himself.

_You make me want to hold you like a hammock on a summer day  
Tell you how I'm gonna take your cares away  
You make me want to  
You make me want to roll down the river and around the bend  
Love you like a story with a happy ending  
You make me want to  
You can blame it on my southern boy ways  
Why I'm always running away  
I don't know if I can ever change  
But you make me want to  
You make me want to  
You make me want to hang up the phone ride across town  
Walk through you door and lay it down  
Kiss you 'til you feel the truth  
You make me want to_

Jimmy was singing along, his eyes almost never leaving Annie's. They were dancing much slower than the beat of the music, but neither one cared at the moment. All they cared about was trying to figure out what they were feeling.

_You can blame it on my southern boy ways  
Why I'm always running away  
I don't know if I can ever change  
But you make me want to  
You make me want to  
Well I never met a girl like you  
That's got me thinking like I do  
To hang up my hat and kick off my boots  
But you make me want to  
You make me want to  
You make me want to  
Baby you make me want to_

The entire bar stopped what they were doing when the music ended and cheered for Luke's singing, and looked up at the stage. It was not the first time that a well known artist came into a bar there in Huston after one of their concerts. "Thank y'all for lettin' me sing here tonight. I love comin' into the bars here in Huston 'cause y'all make me feel right at home." Luke said as he finished his set. "Thanks again for lettin' me play here tonight. Hope y'all enjoy the rest of your night." He said before walking off stage and letting the DJ take over again.

"Come with me," Jimmy said gently pulling Annie with him towards the backstage area. "Hey Luke." Jimmy said once they got back there and found Luke Bryan.

"Jimmy, hey man how are you?" Luke said smiling.

"I'm doin' really good right now. Luke this is my work partner and friend Annie Frost, Annie this is Luke. I met him here about three years ago." Jimmy said

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Like said

"Nice to meet you too Luke, but please don't call me ma'am. I ain't a grandma." Annie replied shaking his pre-offered hand. "You did very good tonight. I've gotta say I liked 'What country is' and that last one you did the most." Annie replied smiling.

"Yeah those two are my favorite too. If I hadn't of persisted 'You make me want to' would not have even been cut. But I loved the story behind it and I love how it turned out." Luke said packing up his guitar.

"Yeah it's a good story, and it turned out very good. I wonder if the guy that gave you the inspiration will ever know that he did." Jimmy said looking Luke straight in the eyes. Luke got the message and did not say that it was Jimmy who gave him the inspiration. Jimmy was obviously talking about Annie when he was talking with Luke those three years ago and did not want Annie to know quite yet.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Like asked.

"We work together. Both Marshals. Jimmy was actually the first one who volunteered when I got my team." Annie replied smiling up at her partner.

"Yeah and at the time I thought it would be easier than it is. I can't tell you how many ledges I have chased her off of, or kept her from fallin' off of." Jimmy said, a smile coming onto his face as he had a flashback of catching Annie after a fugitive jumped off of a balcony and ended up missing the pool he was aiming for.

"Yeah well if the fugitives would stop jumpin' off of high places I would not have to follow.

"Nice, yeah I have heard that bad guys do some stupid things." Luke said as his son, Thomas, came running into the room yelling daddy. "Hey there big guy."

"Well we have to work in the mornin' so we'll let you get to your family. It was nice seein' you again Luke. And I hope you enjoy your stay here in Huston." Jimmy said offering his hand to Luke.

"It was nice seeing you too Jimmy. Feel free to give me a call when your not busy, I'll be in town for the rest of the month." Luke said taking Jimmy's hand and pulling him into a half hug. "It was nice meetin' you Annie. I hope you reconsider when jummpin' off things. I can tell by the way Jimmy here talks about it; it gives him a heart attack each time. And please also feel free to give me a call. Any friend of Jimmy's is a friend of mine. Hey Tom say bye to daddy's friends." Luke told his son as he shook Annie's hand.

"Bye daddy's friends." Little Tom said snuggling into his father's shoulder.

"See ya Luke." Jimmy said then turned to Annie. "Come on, time to go home."

"Again it was nice meetin' you Luke." Annie said as she and Jimmy headed to the doors back into the main area of the bar. "He's a nice guy." She said to Jimmy.

"Yeah he is." Jimmy replied taking Annie's hand and heading out of the bar after saying goodbye to the rest of the team. They walked back to Annie's apartment without a word, both just enjoying the night and the feel of the others hand in theirs. When they got up to the apartment they said their goodnights as they went to their own rooms. Jimmy spent the night restlessly, he couldn't stop thinking about how Luke Bryan showed up and told the story that Jimmy had told him.

Annie spent the time before she fell asleep thinking of how she was going to approach Jimmy about the song that he had inspired. Yeah she knew. She had figured it out when Jimmy said that he wondered if the guy would ever find out. She was not surprised that Jimmy would tell a friend of his about her habit of leaping before she looked, at least when it came to physical leaps and not emotional ones. She promised herself that when Ben was caught she would bring it up to Jimmy. Maybe she could have the relationship that she wanted with the one man that ever made her feel safe and cared for.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again. I just want to let you know that I appreciate the reviews. I also know that Annie has been a little out of character but that all changes soon. I have never been to Huston or Texas for that matter. I am not familiar with the layout of the town or any of the street names. I am basically googlein' the locations. This will probably be the last update 'till after Christmas so I hope you enjoy and have a happy and safe holiday season. Again I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I do own the ones you don't. The show belongs to NBC. Have fun readin'.

When Annie woke up the next morning it was only five, so she got up and ready for the day before going into the kitchen to start the coffee only to find that it was already almost done brewing.

"Mornin'." Jimmy said from the couch, reading the news paper. "You sleep alright last night?" he asked setting the newspaper down on Annie's coffee table.

"Yeah, much better than the night before. No crying." Annie said sitting down next to Jimmy. "What time were you up?"

"Truthfully I didn't sleep much last night. Too much on my mind." He replied

"Jimmy, you need your sleep. I know you didn't get much sleep the night you came over to tell me the news either, you were probably laying in bed waiting incase I needed you." Annie said. "It's quarter till six; you have an hour, try and get some sleep, even if it's just a nap here on the couch." She said pushing Jimmy over so he was half laying half sitting.

"Fine, if it will make you happy I'll try." Jimmy said smiling to himself. He could not fall asleep, but for Annie's benefit he pretended to. The hour he laid on the couch he just thought about ways to get Ben Crowley before Crowley got to Annie. When the hour was up and Annie came over to wake him, he waited until she tapped his shoulder to open his eyes.

"Wake up Jimmy." She said smiling.

"Hey, guess I did need that." Jimmy said lying, as he got off the couch. "Thanks for makin' me take the nap Annie."

"Anytime. Hey why don't you go get ready for work and I'll find somethin' to make for breakfast." Annie replied happy that even if Jimmy did not take a nap, which she doubted he did, he was trying to make her feel better by sayin' he did. "And hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah Annie?" He asked before shutting the door to the guest room.

"Hurry up, we've only got about half and hour." She replied

"You've got it." He said closing the door and getting ready for the day. He came out of the room five minutes later dressed and pulling on his shoes. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well, since we don't have a lot of time I was thinkin' cereal and toast. With some of that orange juice you picked up yesterday." Annie said looking through her cabinets.

"I put the cereal in the cabinet by the fridge on the left side bottom shelf. The bread is actually in the bread box and I'm sure you know where the OJ is." Jimmy said smartly as he got two bowls and two cups out of one of the cabinets.

"I know where things are thank you very much." Annie said playfully smacking Jimmy on the arm.

"How? You never have food in this apartment?" Jimmy said gently pushing her back. "Every time I come over I have to bring food because you never go shopping."

"Yeah well, I guess I've never had a reason to eat here." She replied seriously, looking at Jimmy.

"Well I guess you do now." Jimmy said just as seriously. "So how do you want to handle the case? I know that the other three are goin' to Ft. Stockton, what are we doin'?"

"I was thinkin' about taking some HPD with us to his old apartment." Annie said. "Maybe get some clues there. We should be able to learn something. Apparently he owns the place so it probably has not changed from the last time we know he was in Huston."  
"Alright, let's hurry up so we can organize everythin' with PD. You know as well as I do that they are not the biggest fan of the way we work." Jimmy said as Annie poured them both their cereal. "And maybe we'll fine somethin'."

'Hopefully. I want this done with as soon as possible while still being through 'cause this man belongs in a federal prison for the rest of his miserable life." Annie said before she started to eat. The rest of the meal was in silence, but neither of them was uncomfortable. The meal passed quickly and by they left Annie's apartment by 6:30 and were at the office by 6:45.

They were the first ones there so they went into the conference room to try and get a head start on getting PD's help. Jimmy was on the phone with the police captain and Annie was staring at the TV monitor with all of the information that they had. When Jimmy got off the phone after a surprisingly short and easy conversation he walked over to Annie and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Boots, PD is sendin' a dozen officers over here at 7:30. They want to help us catch Ben. They heard what happened in Ft. Stockton and are pissed." Jimmy finished with a little chuckle.

"We need to get my phone checked." Annie said in reply.

"How about you do that while I get the other three filled in with what to do and get them sent off. Then, when PD get's here I will have them cone into the conference room and bring each one a file. Then I'll let them have time to look them over and I will come to you and find out anythin' that tech gets." Jimmy said as he spotted Luke come in the doors of the building. "Luke's here, why don't you head on over to tech and I will meet you there in half hour. Be careful Boots."

"Ok see you in half hour." Annie told him as she walked out of the conference room and right past Luke. "Mornin' Luke."

"Mornin' Annie." He replied walking past her. "Where's Annie goin'?" Luke asked Jimmy as he sat down.

"She's lookin' at an angle of the case that she thought of on the way here." At Luke's expression Jimmy quickly said. "It's ok she is staying in the building. Don't worry."

Five minutes later Marco and Daisy got there and Jimmy started talking again. "Ok first Annie is taking a look at an idea she had this morning. Don't worry she is still in the buildin'." He started as to make sure Marco and Daisy did not worry too much. "Ok, Annie and I do not think that Ben is still in Ft. Stockton but I want you three to be on the lookout, we could be wrong. You need to question anyone you think could be connected to Ben. Hopefully we will get some information. Make sure you find out exactly what he looks like now. He knows to change how he looks. If you have any questions call me, Annie's phone is not workin' correctly. I will call every hour if I can, sometimes it will be Annie on my phone, if I'm to busy. Any questions right now?"

"What is Annie working on?" Marco asked.

"She thinks that Ben might have some more land so she is looking into it. Ok why don't you three head over to the airstrip. The jet is waitin' for you. With any luck you'll come home with some helpful information. So you know what Annie and I are doin', we are takin' a dozen HPD officers with us to visit the property Ben has that we already know about. Then if Annie's search for more properties comes up I will let you know and have you on your way home as soon as we are done searching the first property." Jimmy said handing each of the team a file. "Here is everything we know at the moment. If you can think of anything else that might be relevant call me. Good luck and stay safe. Remember one of you has to call every other hour so I know you are safe. I'll call you the hours you don't call me. Let me know when you land and are at PD."

"You got it Jimmy." Marco said as he, Luke and Daisy stood to leave. The guys were out the door when Daisy stopped and turned back to Jimmy.

"Keep her safe Jimmy; she's had enough crap in her life. She needs you just as much as you need her." Daisy said and then left without giving Jimmy the time to respond.

"Wouldn't dream of lettin' anything happen to her." Jimmy said to himself as he watched the three grab their stuff and head out.

Ten minutes later, after making twelve more copies of the Crowley file, the HP officers all came through the door, so Jimmy met them by his desk. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. If you'll follow me, I will get you all set up with the files and let you have about a half hour to acquaint yourselves with it." He said heading to the conference room. "Here you are. I have some business to attend to quickly so I will leave you here to read over the files and talk amongst yourselves about the case. There are notepads in there and pens. So if you find anythin' that you think might be helpful then write it down. And we will talk about it when I get back." Jimmy said then left for the tech center on the other side of the building, only stopping to get Annie a coffee.

"Hey Boots" Jimmy said walking up behind her and holding her coffee in front of her. "Anything?"

"Yeah apparently he put a tracker in the new phone. Jeri here is setting up the tracker to make sure it gives off false information, but at the same time if Ben turns his part of the tracker on we can find him." Annie said greatfully accepting the cup.

"Daisy, Marco, and Luke left about ten minutes ago for the airstrip. Marco is going to call when they land and are at the Ft. Stockton's PD. Why don't we take twenty or so to go look and see if Crowley has any other properties or if his ma or dad have any that he would have access to here in Texas?" Jimmy asked as Jeri the tech guy handed Annie her phone and another one for her to use.

"You need to keep your old one on you at all times. The only way we can trace Crowley is if your old phone is near your new one. The new one has a GPS but if Jimmy will give me his personal phone for just a sec then his phone will be the only one that can activate it or look at the data." Jeri said reaching for Jimmy's phone. Jimmy handed it to him.

"You said there is no way for anyone but me to access the data. Password it. I don't want to chance anything. Let me put in the password so that it is only me who has it. I trust you Jer, but as I said, I ain't willin' to chance anythin'." Jimmy said discretely placing his hand on the small of Annie's back. Annie tensed for a second then relaxed into his touch.

It took about five more minutes to get everything else set up. "Type your password into it and your good to go." Jeri said handing the phone back to Jimmy.

Jimmy typed in Cowboy. Annie's nick name for him. He showed it to Annie and then pushed enter as Jeri told him to do.

"You can activate and de-activate it whenever you want. Just remember that if you don't have Annie's new phone next to her old one, I will not be able to track Crowley if he turns his tracker on. Other than that you're good to go. Be safe Annie, you too Jimmy. This place would not function right without you two." Jeri said before putting his earphones back on.

"Hey, let's go look for those properties." Annie said as they walked away from the tech office.

"Yeah lets." Jimmy said "Hey you ok? You seem distracted."

" I'm fine. I just don't like that Crowley had a GPS in my phone. He knew where I was every second for the last year. That just pisses me off." Annie replied.

Jimmy grabbed her hand for the third time in two days, and pulled her into an empty office. " Hey. He didn't do anythin'. That's what matters. You're safe. I will not let anything bad happen to you." He said looking Annie in the eyes. "I know you like to be strong and I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm here for you. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. Okay Annie?"

"Yes, I can take care of myself. And I know you are just lookin' out for me, I appreciate it. While we are at work you need to stop pulling me into empty offices, the team is already thinkin' that we are together. Let's try not to give them or anyone else a reason to think that. If I need comfortin' I'll come to you. Ok?" Annie said trying to make Jimmy understand that she did not want to be treated any different than normal. "The only thin' that is different than any other case we work is that we know this fugitive and I have gone on a few dates with him. I'm no more vulnerable than I was with Boyle. I know you're a hero Jimmy but don't try and be mine." Annie finished walking out of the office and to her desk to look for other properties that Crowley could own.

Jimmy just stood in the office shocked. Two nights ago she let him hold her when he showed her the file for Crowley and yesterday she let him hug her in the conference room, and last night she let him hold her hand on multiple occasions. Then today started like the one before, both at ease with being in the same home environment and both in good moods, then all of the sudden after finding out that Crowley had put a GPS in her phone she would not let him do anything that might be taken as intimate. If there was one thing in the world that Jimmy knew about Annie Frost, it was that she confused the hell out of him. Shaking his head he followed Annie to their desks and started his search for any other properties.

Ten minute later Annie and Jimmy had found three other properties under Crowley's name and two under his parents one of the HP officers came out of the conference room and told Jimmy they were all ready for orders. Annie and Jimmy went back into meet with the officers.

"As most of you know this is Annie Frost, the head Marshal in this place. She will be heading this investigation. Before we start, you will more than likely hear and come up with some evidence that Crowley knows Annie. This is true. Actually, he knows her entire team and I know a few of you have met him before. Annie's phone is not workin' correctly so if we separate and you need to get a hold of us then I want you to call me. We should be getting a call within a half hour with a full description of what he looked like in Ft. Stockton. We are goin' to his house in the Greater Eastwood area of Huston first. Then we might hit a few of the other properties that he owns, dependin' on the time." Jimmy told the officers. Before he could say anything else his phone went off. Turning to Annie he held up his phone and then walked out of the room. "This is Jimmy."

"Hey it's Marco. We just landed. PD here had a sketch ready and waiting at the airport for us. Luke's sending it to your phone now, and Daisy is briefing the PD captain." Marco said.

"That's good. I want you three to find out what you can. You guys won't be comin' straight home when you're done there. Crowley has five properties total that he has access to. Two belong to his parents and three belong to him. I'll let you know when Annie and I decide where you'll be headin'. We are briefin' a dozen HP officers; they are goin' to help up search the two properties here in Huston." Jimmy said before looking back into the conference room. "Hey I got to go. Either Annie or I will call in an hour. Talk to you soon and you three stay safe." He finished as Annie walked out to him.

"PD's ready to go when we are. Was that Marco?" Annie asked.

"Good. And yeah, they are sending me a sketch of Crowley." He said right before his phone started beeping, indicating he had a text. "I told Marco that one of us would call in an hour and tell them where to go after finishing up there."

"Perfect. Why don't we head out? We have a lot of ground to cover in the next few weeks." Annie said before sticking her head back into the room. "Ok guys. We are goin' to 4793 Walker ST. I want four of you using two cars to take Lockwood Dr., three takin' two cars to take Eddington, three taking two cars to take Tomwood, and the last two in one car takin' Dumble with Jimmy and me. We meet in half hour. You are free to arrange who goes with whom." She directed before turning back to her partner, and walking away while saying. "Let's go get ready."

"Comin' dear." Jimmy replied sarcastically as he followed.

Annie rolled her eyes smiling. She was glad Jimmy was acting normal again. Instead of sentimental and protective like the past few days. She knew that Jimmy was a good guy, who cared deeply for and about her, but sometimes it showed more than most and it was hard for her to handle. When they got to the SUV they started making sure that it was stocked with everything they needed. Ammo, guns, vests; all ready to go they got into the SUV and headed for Crowley's house. Even with traffic on the Gulf Freeway, Jimmy got them to Walker St. before the other units that were not with them. They only had to wait for about 5 minutes before everyone else showed up. That time was spent putting on the vests, loading their guns and making sure they had extra ammo. When they were ready to breach the property Jimmy called everyone's attention then Annie started talking.

'Ok. Do not touch anythin' unless you have gloves on. Felix, Compton, Brown, and Williams I want you four patrollin' the grounds, if he's here and tries to run I want to catch him. James, Michaels, and Parker you three are goin; to go in through the side door. O'Neil, Patrick, and Harvey, I want you three goin' through the back. Thomas and Jones you're with Jimmy and me in front. Again nobody touches anything unless they have gloves on. Here are some cameras, photograph everything, document everything. If you find something that should be collected for evidence, ask Jimmy or me and we will get you the proper materials to collect. We need to be fast but thorough. He may come back at any time, be careful. Any questions?" Annie finished. "None. Okay then let's go huntin'." She said leading the pack onto Crowley's property.

"OK backs ready" "Side ready" "Grounds are covered." Annie and Jimmy heard from the walkie-talkies.

"Let's party." Annie said motioning for Officer Thomas break down the door. The officers all stormed in and started clearing rooms. The three from the side went to the basement, the three from the back door cleared the main floor and Annie and her group went up to clear the second floor. Annie and Jimmy went to the north side of the house while the Jones and Thomas cleared the south side. The last room that Annie and Jimmy got to Jimmy motioned for Annie to stop moving and placed his ear on the door.

"There's someone in there. You open, I rush?" He asked Annie in a whisper. Annie just nodded and moved into position. When Jimmy counted sown from three quietly Annie twisted the door knob and threw the door open. Jimmy rushed in, gun leading the way. He froze as soon as he got in the room and realized that it was a little boy's room. There was a little boy, who could have been no older than three, sitting playing on his bed.

The boy looked up when he heard his room open and said. "You're not my daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. Hope you're enjoyin' readin' this. Just wanted to let ya know that I do own Noland and the officers that assist Jimmy and Annie. Regretfully I still don't get to own the show or its main characters. I do on the other hand own the lyrics that Annie sings to the little guy.**

"Um. Annie?" Jimmy said looking from the little boy to Annie and back.

"I had no idea Jimmy." Annie replied. "Hi, I'm Annie. What's your name?" She asked the little boy as Jimmy cleared the room, then knelt down to check to make sure the boy was ok.

"Noland Carter Crowley" The boy answered watching Jimmy. "Where's daddy?"

"We just want to talk to your daddy but we don't know where he is. Do you know when he left?" Jimmy asked.

"'Bout when the clock was here." Noland said, pointing to the 9 on the clock, after thinking for a few seconds. "You know when he gonna be home?" Noland asked hugging his stuffed giraffe close.

"No bud but we're gonna find him and bring him to you as soon as possible." Jimmy replied picking up the small boy. Holding Noland made Jimmy think about how much the boy looked like he was not fed very well. "Would you like me to have one of my friends, that came with me and Annie, make you some food bud?"

"Please" Noland said quietly while also signing the word.

"Jones" Annie yelled from the entrance to the little boy's room. "Come here please."

"Yes ma'am?" Jones said when he walked into the room.

"Could you take Noland here and get him a sandwich? Give him as much as he wants. Don't forget something to drink." Annie replied as Jimmy handed Noland to Officer Jones. "This is our friend Officer Jones but I'm sure you can call him Tim."

"Hi" Noland said quietly.

"Hey little guy. Why don't we get you that sandwich?" Tim said as he carried Noland out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Ok Annie, He can't be more than three. How long have you known Crowley?" Jimmy asked when the room was cleared of anyone but them.

"He was in town before I came back from Washington St. I came back seven years ago when I was offered my own team, right before I met you. The first case I remember him from is the O'Hanna case. When you were in Corpus Christi visitin' your ma about 5 years ago. He tried to stop me from getting O'Hanna by slitting the tires of my truck. I had no idea he had a kid. But with his obsession of me I think he must have found a way to get my middle name." Annie finished.

"We need to find out if he was married and if possible a birth cer…" Jimmy was saying before one of the officers yelled for them to get to the basement ASAP. The two took off out of the boy's room and down the two flights of stairs to the basement. "What is it?" Jimmy asked when they got to the basement.

"Follow me sir." Officer Parker said walking into the last room at the end of a long hallway. "In here sir." He motioned into the room and then stood back.

As soon as they got into the room Annie and Jimmy both froze in their tracks. The walls were covered with pictures of Annie. Jimmy recovered faster than Annie and started looking around. He remembered the moments that the pictures depicted. Some of the first time that Annie's team met seven years ago. Some of the past year that Jimmy did not recognizes. But one in particular caught his attention. "Annie come here." He said in a tone that worried Annie as she walked over to where he was. He pointed to the picture that had caught his attention.

"Jimmy?" Annie said, her voice catching in her throat.

"I don't know how he got this but some how he did. We need the office checked for bugs and cameras." Jimmy said before pulling his cell phone out and texting Jeri from the tech department. 'The building needs to be checked for bugs, could be infested, cam's too.' "Jeri is going to check the office for us. Knowing him it will be done before we get back. I need to call Marco." He said as he hit speed dial nine for Marco's cell. "Hey it's Jimmy. You three will come home as soon as you're done. He has more than one and Annie's was infested with bugs, the office is being checked now. Home made wallpaper with old and new pictures. We'll see you when you land. Call when you leave." Jimmy said without letting Marco talk. Then hung up.

"Ok this is kinda creepy. He should not have been able to get any pictures of us a few days ago huggin' in the conference room. I know that is a blind spot. Why were you talking in code to Marco?" Annie asked.

Jimmy walked over behind her and whispered into her ear. "Cause I think this place is bugged." Annie felt a tingling sensation go down her spine at the closeness of her partner.

"O...Oh. Ok." She stuttered, taking a step forward as if to examine another photo. When she did another caught her attention. "Jimmy. He's not only following me. This had to have been taken before you and I ever met." She said quietly to her partner as she stepped back to show him the picture she was pointing to.

"I couldn't have been older than twenty four." Jimmy said as he looked over the picture. "Wait a sec. I was only twenty two. I remember 'cause this was the last football game of the my senior year of college. That was the only year I wore number thirteen, and that year we had a special jersey made for the final game. That was ten years ago."

"This is not good." Annie said as they looked over the last wall of the room. They found more pictures of Jimmy from college and some of Annie from her first years as a Huston Marshal. The last one Annie saw was not on the wall but in a frame. It was her and Jimmy on their first day working together. The picture had writing on both her and Jimmy. It read. 'Annie Noland Frost and James Carter Godfrey.' Then under it read 'You took one away, but you won't take this one from me this time. "Jimmy come here" She said quietly.

"What's wrong now?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to stand behind her and look at the picture she had in her hands. "We need to leave."

"Yeah. What are we goin' to do with Noland?" She asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"We have to take him with us. He's here by himself. And since he can't be any older than three that's at least child endangerment and neglect." Jimmy replied as they walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"Ok. We'll take him with and look for a biological mother or maternal grandparent." Annie said, her voice going back to the normal volume. She didn't care if the place was bugged anymore. What she cared about was that Ben Crowley was apparently obsessed with her and her partner. When they got upstairs they went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey there little guy. Would you like to come with Annie and me 'till we find your dad?" Jimmy asked Noland.

"Okay. Can I finish my samwich?" Noland asked shyly. "Please Mr."

"Yeah bud, you know what? I think we might have some juice boxes at work. Why don't we head over there and find out?" Jimmy said smiling at the boy. "You can finish your sandwich in the car. How's that?"

"Otay." Noland answered reaching for Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Annie with surprise written on his face before turning back to Noland and picking him up. "Wait! My raffti." He said before wiggling out of Jimmy's arms and running upstairs to his room. Returning shortly with the giraffe he had in his arms earlier. "We can go now."

"Okay Noland." Jimmy said picking him back up and turning to Annie he said. "Why don't you organize everything and I'll meet you at the SUV."

"Okay , see you in a few minutes." Annie said before calling Officer Parker upstairs to her. As Jimmy and Noland walked outside Officer Parker came upstairs from the basement.

"Ma'am?" He asked.

"You have a son that's four, right?" Annie asked.

"Just turned five ma'am." He replied proudly, but a little confused.

"Will you go upstairs to the child's room on the north side of the house and get a go bag ready for me to leave with? Only grab things out of the dresser. Anything else could be evidence. If there is an extra blanket folded in one of the drawers please grab that. Other than that I trust you to pack what is necessary for a three or four year old to have for let's say three days." Annie asked.

"I'll have it for you in less than ten ma'am." Officer Parker said before going upstairs to Noland's room.

Ten minutes later Annie loaded into the back seat of the SUV to sit with Noland and keep him sitting and safe since they did not have a car-seat. Jimmy was in the driver's side talking to Noland.

"I asked Officer Jones to meet us at the office with some juice boxes. I gave him the department card so will you make sure I remember to get the respite?" She asked when Noland started to fall asleep in her lap.

"Yeah. I can do that. I think that when we get to the office we should go straight to the bunks. I can put two of the cots together in a corner so that he has minimal chance of fallin' off. He looks like he could really use some uninterrupted sleep." Jimmy said looking in the rearview mirror at the young boy in Annie's arms. "He looks nothin' like Crowley. The curly blond hair, blue/green eyes. If I didn't know any better I'd say he could be ours."

At that comment Annie froze. One hand still holding Noland to her and the other stopped running through his hair. Once she recovered control over her muscles she really looked at the boy. Jimmy was right. Noland had curly blond hair, with a very light auburn tinge, that was almost to his ears. His eyes were closed in his sleep but she remembered how she noticed that his eyes looked to be a perfect mixture of Jimmy's green and her own blue eyes, when she first saw the boy.

The rest of the ride was done in silence. The partners not willing to talk, or even look at each other. They were both deep in thought. Jimmy picturing having a few mini Annies running about a large house on the outskirts of Houston, Annie running after them laughing.

Annie was on a similar track of mind but she was thinking closer to the present than Jimmy, she was trying to figure out why every time he got close she either froze or felt her spine tingle. Why when Jimmy talked nothing else seemed to matter. She couldn't figure it out because she refused to accept that she was falling for the man she has called her partner for the past seven years and her friend for the past almost six.

The ride couldn't end soon enough in Annie's opinion. She just wanted to be by herself for a few minutes. When they got to the office, true to his word, Jimmy went straight to the bunks and moved two cots to a corner making a large bed for the sleeping toddler. Noland woke up when Annie placed him onto the bed.

"Go back to sleep kiddo." Jimmy said as Annie tried to get up from the bed where she had sat in order to gently put Noland down.

"Annie stay please?" Noland said grabbing Annie's hand.

"Go ahead Jimmy. I'll be out when he falls asleep." Annie said sitting back down. She started rubbing Noland's back again as Jimmy left the room. As soon as Jimmy was out of ear shot she began singing softly.

_**I don't want to let you go**_

_**I don't want to make you cry.**_

_**I try every time you're around to be strong **_

_**Just like you need me to **_

_**There are times in life where ya gotta get dirty**_

_**Just to find the lies.**_

_**Where you have to put it all behind you **_

_**Just so you can see the truths. **_

_**There is never any time to waist.**_

_**I've never been able to let you go, **_

_**Never been able to say goodbye. **_

_**I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you **_

_**But it' hurts me too.**_

_**Just to be away from you.**_

Noland was asleep before Annie was able to sing the last verse of the song her father used to sing her to sleep with. "Well little guy, you're easier to put to bed than any other kid I've met." She sat there with him for another ten minutes just thinking before she heard someone knock on the door. She knew it was Jimmy. He was the only one who would knock before coming in. She got up from the bed and went to the door, pulling it open she said, "He just got back to sleep. Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Jimmy just nodded and followed her to the stairs, not talking until they got to the roof. Jimmy smiled to himself, this was Annie's favorite place in Houston. "Okay. Jeri found eight cameras in the office. Three were in the conference room. There were mics in the office as well. He said there were thirteen of them. One in each of our stations. Two in the conference room. Two in the kitchen, two in the bunks, one in the female locker room, and one in the men's locker room. There were also cameras in the locker rooms, and one in the kitchen. And two in the bunks. He cut the signal from all of them. He is also trying to trace them since they were wireless. Oh and apparently Crowley tried to trace you earlier. The location that Jeri got was an empty lot, he sent some marshals to the lot but when they got there, the only thing there was a broken swing set." Jimmy explained. "That's how he got the pics from the conference room. And Officer Thomas called and said they searched the house and found no mics or cameras other than the security cameras that Jeri knocked out for us before we got there. Oh Marco called also, sayin' they were done there. I sent them to his house in Amarillo. They should be there within the hour. He said that Daisy would be the one callin' this time. I have Officer Parker looking for any birth certificates or anything with a mother's name for Noland."

"That's good work Jimmy. Thank you. Good idea to send the others to Amarillo. It would take way to much time to have them come back here first." Annie said leaning on the half wall that surrounded the roof. "We need to make sure to go over the evidence that was collected from Crowley's house. It's goin to take hours so we should get to it."

"Yeah. I'll meet you down stairs. I'll set everythin' up in the layout room that we almost never use. That way if there are any cameras missed we will be safe." Jimmy said. He then went back down stairs and set everything up just as he said he would. Annie followed shortly after.

"Anything on Noland's family yet?" She asked when she got into the room with Jimmy, after stopping for coffee in the kitchen.

"We found the birth certificate. But there is one thing wrong with it. There was no Noland Carter Crowley born to the hospital in the past ten years. A hospital in Dallas contacted the office and said notified us that three years ago there was a little boy taken from them and no leads as to where the child went. The hospital has the security footage still and just sent it to me. I haven't looked it over yet. I wanted you with me so we could have two pairs of eyes on this. The hospital is faxin' the prints they collected from the child that went missin' there. To compare to Noland's prints. But I want to get DNA to run through the system just in case he's not the missin' boy." Jimmy explained. And excepting the coffee Annie held out to him he said "Thanks Boots. I need this."

"No prob, how do you plan on gettin' Noland's prints, and DNA?" Annie asked.

"I was goin' to make it a game for him, show him what I was doing. Maybe do it on myself first so he knows it won't hurt him." Jimmy answered looking up from the pictures he was examining.

"Good idea." Annie said before leaning over to look at the pictures Jimmy had spread out on the table. "Okay. Why are almost all of these earlier pictures of you? I mean there are some going back a decade and the oldest one of me is the day we met. I don't get it. If he was obsessed with me wouldn't it be the other way around?" Annie asked after studying all of the photos Jimmy had laid out.

"You know what Boots. You're right. It doesn't make sense. Do we know where Crowley lived ten years ago?"

"Yeah it should be here in the file." Annie said as she rummaged around to get Crowley's file. When she found it she looked up the information they needed. "You're not goin' to like this. He was attending Texas A&M ten years ago. Dropped out at the end of his Jr. year, which would have been when you graduated." Annie said looking at Jimmy. "Do you remember him at all? Think hard."

"He tried out for the football team but didn't make it. I think I had one class with him and that was general Psychology." Jimmy replied. "I'll go get my laptop and search the A&M database. This isn't good Annie, he wasn't after you to begin with. He was stalkin' me, and I led him to you"

**OK That's it for now. Will keep updated as much as I can. Then next few chapters will be shorter because I have a lot less time to write. I hope this chapter is not to borin' for you. Reviews are always welcome. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I figure out how to put what's in my head onto paper so it sounds right. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. I can't wait till the 12****th**** for the new episodes to start back up.**

"Jimmy." Annie yelled after him as he all but ran out of the room. "Damn it Jimmy." She said to herself before following him. On her way out of the room she stopped to think where he would go after he got his laptop. Looking around the office the answer came to her. Before she rushed out of the office, to her car, she stopped to let the marshal that would be in charge with her and Jimmy gone that she would be back as soon as she could and to call her if Noland woke up and needed her.

Annie got into a work SUV and headed straight for her apartment. She was not surprised to see Jimmy's truck next to her own. When she got to her front door she hesitated, trying to figure out how to calm down her best friend and partner. It took her almost 10 minutes to figure out what to say and when she did figure it out she went in. "Jimmy?" She asked when she walked in.

"In here." Annie heard from the guest room, so she followed his voice.

"Hey cowboy." Annie said standing by the door.

"Hey." He answered quietly, not looking up from his laptop.

"You know you shouldn't have run out like that. What if something had happened to you?" Annie said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry, I just had to get out of there." Jimmy said. "It's my fault that you are now in constant danger. It's my fault that you were dragged into this stupid situation."

"Hey. Jimmy look at me." Annie said trying to get Jimmy to look up from his laptop. "James Carter Godfrey, look at me damn it." That finally got Jimmy to look at her, when he did Annie continued. "I can take care of myself first off and second, you couldn't have possibly known any of this was goin' to happen. So stop beating yourself up."

"I know but how am I supposed to do that when one of the most important people to me is now in the sights of a psycho? How do you propose I deal with that?" Jimmy said getting up from the bed. He started pacing.

"I don't know. To be honest with you, I would be concerned too if I was in your situation. But you can't let it control the way you think and your actions. You have to be stronger than that ass. We'll get him Jimmy. No doubt in my mind." Annie replied standing getting in the way of his pacing. He looked down at her, and before he could respond, his phone went off.

"This is Jimmy." He said into the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Is this U.S. Marshal Jimmy Godfrey?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Yes, may I ask who I'm talkin' to?" Jimmy replied and then put the phone on speaker.

"This is Jade Montgomery from Dallas. I hear you have a child there by the name of Noland Carter Crowley."

"Yes, may I ask why you want to know?" Jimmy asked.

"I know his father, Ben." Jade said.

"I'm sorry how did you get this number?" Jimmy asked.

"Ben gave it to me three days ago. Said to call if anyone went around asking about the child." Jade answered.

"How do you know Mr. Crowley?" Jimmy asked as Annie called into the office to make sure Noland was ok.

"He and I dated in college and then we met again here in Dallas four years ago. He said he was there because his wife was in labor and they were on a road trip and would not make it back to Houston. I am a doctor here and he asked me to help deliver the child in her mother's home. He was very adamant about having a home birth." Jade answered

"Would you be able to give a sketch artist a description of him and his wife?" Jimmy asked hopeful.

"I can do you one better, I have a picture of the three of them right after the birth. But I don't know what good it would do. She passed away three hours after giving birth, there were complications." Jade said "I can email you a copy if you would like."

"That would be great." Jimmy said. He gave her his email address and hung up.

"Noland is still sleeping. I asked Officer Jones to sit in with him and make sure no one besides him, Officer Parker and you or I were to go in the room while Noland is there." Annie said after Jimmy hung up and turned to her.

"Good. Well we should probably head back. There is not much we can do from here. I'll tell you what I found when we get there and I can show you." Jimmy said walking out to the living room where he had taken off his boots.

"Jimmy, we do need to talk about this you know." Annie said before getting interrupted by Jimmy's phone going off again.

"Hello." Jimmy said.

"Hello this is Dr. Malley, from Triumph Hospital in Amarillo, Texas. Is a Jimmy Godfrey or Annie Frost available?" The voice on the other end said. Jimmy froze, so Annie took the phone and said,

"This is Annie."

"Hello, I have two patents here by the names of Luke Watson and Daisy Ogbaa. They have you and Jimmy Godfrey as their emergency contacts." Dr. Malley informed her as nicely as possible. "Is there anyway you can get up here? The man who came in with them um, Marco, asked me to call and have you two come as soon as possible."

"We'll be there. Thank you for the call, and please tell Marco to stay with Luke and Daisy. Oh and for their safety and by the request of the U.S. Marshal's that they need to be put in the same room." Annie replied placing a hand on Jimmy's shoulder in comfort.

"I will tell them and make sure they are in the same room. You just ask for me when you get here and I will help in any way possible. If anything changes for the worst I will call this number immediately." Dr. Malley said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"We need to get to Amarillo, now. Luke and Daisy are injured and I think Marco is ok. Let's head back to the office. You drive and I'll set up a jet to take us there and have the Amarillo PD have a car ready and waiting." Annie said as she looked up at Jimmy. "Hey there going to be ok."

"Let's go." Jimmy said putting his boots on and then running to grab his laptop.

They made it to the office in ten minutes and when they got there Annie went to check on Noland and Jimmy went and got anything he thought would be important, that they could look over on the plane.

"Jimmy." Annie said when she returned downstairs with Noland in her arms. "What are we goin' to do with him; we can't leave him by himself."

"Let's just take him with, I'll pack some of the juice boxes and snacks Officer Parker bought." Jimmy replied rushing into the kitchen. Ten minutes later the three of them were on their way to the airstrip.

The plane trip only took a little over an hour. When they landed, they were immediately directed to the police SUV. Annie had called from the plane and asked that a child's seat for a three year old was in the vehicle. Annie programmed Triumph Hospital into the GPS and they were off. From the airstrip they made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes thanks to the sirens.

Annie and Jimmy, who was holding Noland, ran into the hospital and straight to the reception desk. "We need to talk to Dr. Malley about Luke Watson and Daisy Ogbaa. I'm Annie Frost; I'm one of their emergency contacts."

"One moment please." The receptionist said before paging the doctor, "If you would have a seat over there she will be down in a minute."

"Thank you." Jimmy said leading Annie over to the seats. He set Noland down and gave him a juice box. "Be careful not to spill bud."

A few minutes later a doctor came over to them and asked, "Are you Jimmy Godfrey and Annie Frost?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Jimmy this is Annie." Jimmy said introducing them. "What can you tell us about our friends?"

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to their room and I will fill you in on the way." Dr. Malley said leading the way down the hall after Annie nodded and grabbed Noland's hand. "Well, from what I have been told, they were in a shoot out right when they got off of airport property. Mr. Watson has a gun shot wound to his left shoulder and his right thigh. Both missed any major arteries. Ms. Ogbaa sustained a four broken ribs and a mild concussion. She was driving the car they were in and all of the shots missed her. Mr. Martinez got grazed by a bullet in the right arm, and one broken rib from the seatbelt. They are all going to have full recoveries. I advise when you get back to Houston that Ms. Ogbaa and Mr. Watson do not return to work until they are fully healed. I have a friend in Houston that is willing to take over their cases so that they can all go home tonight." She explained. They all stopped in front of room 418. "Here you are. Again, any questions I am happy to help in any way I can."

"Thank you; we will let you know if we need you." Annie said, knocking on the door. Marco answered and let them in. "How are they?" Annie asked quietly because it looked like they were sleeping.

"Shook up. But other than that, mentally they are fine. Luke got hit twice. I got grazed and Daisy did not get hit but when the first shot hit Luke she tried to stop the bleeding and crashed, her seatbelt caught and broke a few ribs. And the airbag did not deploy so her head hit the steering wheel. After the crash Luke turned to check on Daisy and got the hit to his shoulder. The doc says they should be fine." Marco answered. "I have no idea if it was Crowley or just us in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ok. You'll write up your report when you three get back to Houston. The doc told me you three should be able to get back on the jet and fly home tonight." Jimmy said looking over Daisy and Luke to the best of his abilities.

"Good I can't wait to be home." Luke said quietly.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Jimmy asked stepping over to his bed.

"Like I just got shot in the chest." Luke answered coughing.

"You did, you got shot twice. Once in the left shoulder and one in the right thigh." Marco said from the chair between the two beds.

"How's daisy?" Luke asked.

"She's fine. The doctors have her knocked out right now but she will be waking up soon. Just a few broken ribs and a mild concussion." Marco explained.

"I'mup" Daisy said from her bed. "Owww."

"Hey don't try to sit by yourself. You have four broken ribs. It's goin' to hurt for a while. Just ask for help." Jimmy said as he went over to Daisy's bed and helped her sit and readjust the bed.

"Hey, how are you girl?" Annie asked from her spot by the door.

"I hurt, but other than that I'm all good." Daisy said looking over to Annie. "Who's the kid?" She asked spotting the little boy in Annie's arms.

At this Noland turned and looked at the group. Daisy, Luke, and Marco all gasped. "Is there something you're not telling us?" Luke asked.

"This is Noland Carter." Annie said.

Daisy was the only one to realize the connection of their bosses middle name and Jimmy's. "Annie? Why does that kid look like the perfect mixture of you and Jimmy?"

"I don't know, I can tell you he is not ours though. I know I have never had a kid and I'm pretty sure Jimmy hasn't. This is, for all we know right now, Ben Crowley's boy." Annie answered setting Noland on the ground to roam the room. "We found him at Crowley's house on Walker St. in Houston. He's not the only thing though. In the basement there was a room that was covered roof to floor in pictures of Jimmy and me. Some were of us together and some were of Jimmy before he and I ever met. Then some were of me by myself in the last year."

**Ok, so I am not thrilled with this chapter but what I have comin' for the next one should be easier to write. I hope you like this and have enjoyed readin' it. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well I hope that whoever is reading this still is enjoying it. This chapter has a little of the dynamic between Annie, Jimmy, and Noland in it. Hope you enjoy it. There is more to come, I promise that there will be more action and some more of the relationship development between Annie and Jimmy. Have fun reading!**_

"So let me get this straight, Crowley started stalking Jimmy, and then when you met he started stalking you too?" Daisy asked. "Ok why do you have his kid with you?"

"As I told you earlier we found him at the house on Walker St. and didn't want to leave him there without someone from the team. He was alone at the house, we got there about quarter till 10 and he said that Ben left at about 9." Annie said. Noland looked up at Marco, who was still sitting in the chair.

"Marco." Noland said pointing at Marco.

"Bud, how do you know his name?" Jimmy bent down and asked Noland.

"Daddy has piture. He tells me stories before night night time. This is Marco, that is Luke and that is Ms. Daisy." Noland answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh ok. Well how about you go sit in the chair and I'll give you a snack. Then when we leave we'll go get lunch." Jimmy said grabbing a baggie of plain graham crackers out of the bag he had for Noland. About two hours later Jimmy, Annie, and Noland were ready to head out. When Annie, carrying Noland walked out of the room Jimmy stayed behind for a moment. "Hey Marco, Take care of them. The plane will be ready for you when you're ready; the doc said they can be released at four right?"

"Yeah, we're going to go from here to the airstrip. I'll give you a call if anything happens and when we get to the airstrip." Marco said looking back at his friends still lying in the beds.

"We'll see you soon. Annie wants to go get lunch for Noland then go to the house here and search it. The team in Houston is still searchin' the one on Walker St. So you three just go to my apartment, it's the biggest of all of ours with the most rooms. Here is the key to the door. I am still stayin at Annie's especially since we have to take care of Noland, and I don't think Annie has any idea how to do that, we'll let you know what we find, if anythin'. And if we don't stop by before you guys leave, we'll see you back in Houston. Have a safe flight and make sure those two do what the doctors say." Jimmy said, handing Marco the key to his place and leaving.

"So, where do you think we should take him? I mean we don't know what he can or can not have." Annie asked when Jimmy met them at the SUV.

"I would say Red Robin. They have a kids menu, and food the two of us will eat." Jimmy said getting into the SUV.

"Ok that sounds good. We stopped at the restroom on the way down so he should be good for a while, he's in pull-ups." Annie informed him. "So do you have any idea where the nearest Red Robin is?"

"As a matter of fact this is not my first time in Amarillo. My cousin lives up here with her husband and sons." Jimmy said smiling at Annie as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. It took five minutes for Jimmy to get to Red Robin.

"Ok let's go eat." Jimmy said in an excited voice, as he got Noland out of his car seat.

"Yay!" Noland said smiling. Annie got the Noland's bag from the back then caught up with Jimmy, who had Noland on his shoulders.

"Wow. Noland you got big fast." Annie said joking with the young boy.

"Yup. I'm a big boy now." Noland answered as they walked into the restaurant. "Just like my daddy."

"Yup bud, just like your daddy. " Annie said, her voice dropping in volume. Noland didn't notice but Jimmy did.

"Boots?" Jimmy asked, his own way of asking if she was ok.

"I'm good cowboy." Annie said looking up at him. When a look of disbelief crossed his face she said "I promise, remember I said if anything' gets to be too much I will tell you."

Jimmy could not reply because a waitress came over to direct them to their seats. "Hi, my name is Jessie. Can I start you off with anything to drink, maybe an appetizer?"

"Yes please. I'll have an iced tea, and do you guys have apple juice?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry we don't." Jessie said.

"Ok then can we just get him a kids size Hi-C." Jimmy said

"Not a problem sir and what can I get you ma'am?" Jessie asked Annie.

"Um.. I'll take an iced tea also and can we get one of the jump starters with onion rings and cheese sticks?" Annie asked looking at Jimmy for approval on the food. Jimmy nodded his consent.

"Not a problem, I'll give you a few more minutes to decide on what you would like to eat and your drinks and appetizer will be out in just a little while." Jessie said and then walked away to care to her other customers.

"So, you said you have family up here?" Annie asked.

"Yup." Jimmy said smiling. "My cousin Reba."

"Really?" Annie asked chuckling.

"Yeah well my aunt is really into Reba the singer so she named my cousin after her. My cousin is almost twenty seven. She started singing at age five. And cut a demo for capital records in 2000. She is married to her high school sweetheart Aaron, they have three boys. Jaxon Ryan, Jasper Aaron, and Jayden Nicholas. Six, four, and two respectively. She is now pregnant with her fourth boy. They are naming him James Colton. He's due any day now." Jimmy answered.

"Well aren't you just one proud guy. The way you talk about her and her family is more of a brother sister relationship, than one of cousins." Annie replied.

"Yeah well I grew up next door to her. She and I were inseparable when we were younger." Jimmy said as their drinks and appetizers were placed on the table.

"Thank you" Annie said to Jessie.

"You're very welcome. Have you decided on what you would like? Or do you need more time?" Jessie asked.

"I think we can order now." Annie replied. "I'll take the Arctic Cod Fish & Chips, and a side Caesar salad."

"Ok and for you sir?" Jessie asked after writing down Annie's order.

"I'll have the Prime Rib Dip, without the onions." Jimmy said looking at the menu trying to figure out what to get Noland.

"Ok and for your son?" Jessie asked.

Annie froze, eyes locked with Jimmy's. They were saved from any awkward explanation by Noland saying. " I want that one." As he pointed to the Macaroni.

"Macaroni it is." Jimmy said coming up from the freeze first.

"Ok your meals will be out shortly." Jessie said then left their table once more.

"Um. We need to figure somethin' out so we don't freeze every time something like that is said. He looks like a fair mix of the two of us so people are going to assume." Annie said.

"Well then let them assume, what are we going to tell them? He's not ours no matter how much he looks to be. He is the son of a fugitive we're after? That will sit well with people." Jimmy replied. "I honestly don't care what people think, the people who need to know, know that he is not ours. It would be a waist of time and energy to deny anythin' while we are not in Houston."

"Fine. Where do your family live? And would you trust them with Noland?" Annie asked changing the topic back to his family.

"About twenty minutes west of here. And I would trust them with Noland or any kids I eventually have. Yes." Jimmy said. "Why?"

"Because Ben's house is about twenty five minutes south west of here. If we could drop Noland off at your cousin's then we wouldn't have to worry about keepin' him with us and makin' sure he does not touch anythin' at the house. And it keeps him safe." Annie said explaining her reasoning.

"That, actually is a really good idea. Let me give her a call after lunch and then if she says yes I'll have PD meet us at Ben's house." Jimmy said, agreeing.

"Ok." Annie said to Jimmy before turning to Noland and asking him "So what do you like to do kiddo?"

"Play wif Raffie. Play wif trucks and play wif daddy." Noland said. "Where's daddy?"

"We're still tryin' to find him bud." Jimmy replied. "Why don't we talk about your Raffie? Why do you like him so much?"

"Well, cause he's blue." Noland said trying hard to say blue correctly.

"Well that sounds like a good reason to me." Annie said as the food was delivered. They had their meal with only Noland talking and Jimmy or Annie nodding and saying something when Noland would ask a question.

After lunch while Annie got Noland into the SUV, Jimmy called his cousin.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Hello, Is Reba around?" Jimmy asked

"One moment, may I ask whose calling?" The young man asked.

"This is JC." Jimmy answered. He heard the phone being passed to another person.

"Hello?"

"Well hey there singer." Jimmy said, reverting to his old nickname for his cousin.

"Oh my gosh, hey Jimmy. How are you?" Reba said.

"Hey Reba, I'm good. Hey I got a huge favor to ask ya." Jimmy said cutting straight to the point.

"What can I do ya for?" She asked, right as Noland started laughing at the faces Annie was making at him. "Is that a child I hear in the background James?"

"Yeah, I have a friend's kid with me for a few days and I'm here in Amarillo, I was wonderin' if you could watch him for a few hours while my partner and I run some errands. He's only three so I don't want to have to take him in and out of the truck, and he seems to be gettin' tired. He is being potty trained and has pull-ups, he just had a big lunch and has snacks in his bag, so you don't have to supply anything. Please?" Jimmy asked, just a little bit of teasing in his voice because he knew his cousin couldn't resist having a swarm of children with her.

"You are one lucky man; I'm home for the rest of the day. Come on over and drop him off." Reba said, "And I'll talk to you later about showing up in town and not tellin' me. How far out do you think you are?"

"No more than 20. We're leavin' Red Robin right now." Jimmy said jumping into the driver's side and buckling. Turning to Annie he asked while covering the speaker on the phone, "He all ready to go?" Annie nodded, choosing not to say anything.

"Yeah, we're on out way. I'll see you soon. Love you too." Jimmy said before hanging up.

"She says she will gladly take him for as long as we need her too." Jimmy told Annie. "Now, she knows I don't have any kids, but don't be surprised if she asks if he's yours. He kids might even think that he's ours."

"Ok. Though I don't like misleading kids I understand it would take way to long to explain it to three kids under 6." Annie replied turning the radio up indicating that the conversation was over.

Twenty minutes later Jimmy pulled onto a long dirt road and then stopped in front of a beautiful Antebellum style home. "That house would fit in Georgia better than here in Texas" Annie said as she stepped out of the SUV and headed to the back door to get Noland. "Jimmy, can you come here?"

"What's up?" Jimmy asked from the back hatch, where he was getting the bag for Noland.

"He's asleep and I don't want to wake him up. I've never taken a sleeping child out of a car seat before." Annie explained.

"I'll get him, why don't you go knock on the door. Be warned there are probably two very excited children on the other side of it so don't be surprised if they try and run right through you to get to me." Jimmy said as he started unbuckling Noland. Annie did as Jimmy instructed, and knocked on the door. As soon as she did she heard what she assumed were the older two children screaming "Mommy he's here!"

"Hello, you must be Jimmy's partner Annie, I'm Reba" Said the woman who answered the door. Annie was taken aback by how similar her and Jimmy looked. The same piercing green eyes, the same smile, the only real difference between them other than their gender was the hair. Jimmy's was a darker blond where Reba's was so brown it looked almost black.

"Annie Frost, It's nice to meet you. Jimmy's getting' Noland out of the SUV." Annie said.

Not realizing that Jimmy was already right behind her, Annie jumped when he spoke. "I'm right here and you can have a hug as soon as I put him down somewhere." Again not realizing how close he was, Annie turned around to ask if he needed any help and bumped right into him and if not for Jimmy catching her she would have fallen right off the porch. When she looked up at him, his face was only inches from hers. Later Annie would say that there was no way they were about to kiss but in truth, she would have leaned the rest of the way in if Reba's kids had not chosen to make there presence known.

"Jimmy!" Jaxon said enthusiastically attaching himself to Jimmy's left leg while Jasper did the same on Jimmy's right leg. "It's been soooo… long since you been here."

"Hey kiddos. Give me a sec to put him down and I'll give you a proper hello." Jimmy said smirking at the two boys.

"No….." They said at the same time laughing as they ran off.

"Well come on in. Let's get the little one set up in Jayden's room. We just put up a toddlers bed for him so when he's ready he can move into it and out of his crib, but for now This little guy can use it. What's his name?" Reba said as she led Annie and Jimmy upstairs.

"Noland." Annie answered.

"That's adorable. So is he yours? Jimmy just said that he is a friend's kid?" Reba said prying.

"No ma'am.. His friend had nowhere else to leave him while he was on his trip so he asked Jimmy." Annie lied. She didn't know what it was about the young woman who she had just met but for Annie it felt wrong to lie to her. "Jimmy and me, we're just partners" Annie said as Jimmy walked past her into the room she assumed was Jayden's. When she walked in she looked around. The room was a light blue color on the top then gradually got darker till the floor which had dark cherry hardwood. The wall opposite the door she had just walked in was almost all windows looking out over the acres of fields. There was a cherry wood crib and next to it was a cherry toddler's bed. To Annie, all of the furnisher looked hand made. "Wow the furnisher is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Jimmy made it all for us. Did it for all of the boys. He actually just brought James' over three weeks ago." Reba said, "But back to the whole you and Jimmy bein' just partners crap. There is no way you two are just anythin'. Not the way he was lookin' at you earlier and the way you're lookin' at him right now."

Annie blushed before saying "Even if there were feelings we couldn't do anythin'. We work together and our big boss would split us up."

"Well, so what if he does. Would you rather have Jimmy with you for work or for everything else that means anything in life?" Reba said. "I've seen Marshals that are partners get married and have families. Their boss didn't split 'em up 'cause they worked well together. All you'd have to do is keep it out of the office."

"I…" Annie started but was stopped from saying anything else on the matter, not that she had a response, because Jimmy came back over to them.

"Let's go down stairs." He whispered to the ladies, and then led the way to the living room.

"Just think about it. You could be happy." Reba said following Jimmy.

"I'll be down in a sec." Annie said then walked back into the bedroom. Annie sat on the floor next to the toddlers' bed and watched Noland. She had an odd sense of obligation to make sure the small boy was ok. Before she knew it half an hour had passed.

"Boots?" Jimmy asked from the doorway startling her for the second time in less than an hour.

"Damn it Jimmy, you need to wear a bell or somethin'. You keep sneekin' up on me and you'll be glad my guns in the car." Annie hissed, standing up and walking over to her partner. She gently put her hands on his chest and pushed him enough to get him out of the doorway so she could shut the bedroom door. "What do you need?"

"I was just worried. It's been a half hour since Reba and I went down stairs." Jimmy answered a little surprised when Annie kept one of her hands on his chest, right above his heart.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I just got lost in thought." Annie said smiling at him trying to convince him she was ok.

"I don't believe you're ok, I mean I know you are physically, but I won't ask. I trust you'll tell me when you're ready too." Jimmy said and before she could protest he pulled her into his arms. It took a few moments but she relaxed against him.

"Why are you so accepting now? An hour ago you didn't want to leave me alone. And now you're ok with me not tellin' you anythin'. What happened?" Annie asked keeping her head on his chest so he couldn't see her face, which was full of emotion she knew would have Jimmy asking questions no matter what had happened.

"Reba talked to me. Filled me in on somethin's that you wouldn't appreciate, and me being overbearing is somethin' she brought to my attention. So I'm gonna try and dial it down a notch." Jimmy explained.

"Well then I should thank her." Annie said before pulling far enough away from Jimmy to look at him without straining her neck. "We should head out. It'll probably be a long night and I would like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Um. Yeah. We should go." Jimmy said as Annie stepped back far enough that Jimmy's hands slid off her hips and fell to his sides.

"Ok so I have the address in the car and it has GPS so that is goin' to be helpful." Annie said trying to distance herself from the intimate moment her and Jimmy just shared.

"Ok, let's let Reba know that we'll be back when we can, and if she needs us all she has to do is call." Jimmy said, getting the message that Annie was silently saying.

They told Reba that they would try and be back before 8:30 when her boys went to bed. She had only held them up for a minute to find out if Noland was allergic to anything, Jimmy and Annie both said they didn't know and that he would tell you if he liked something, they told her that Noland had Mac and cheese for lunch so dairies should be fine, and that he did not eat a lot. Just a snack between when he wakes up and dinner then dinner and he should be fine. After leaving instructions to call if she needed them for anything the two got into the car. Jimmy was driving because he knew this part of Texas better than Annie, and if she were being honest she was too distracted to drive properly. Jimmy called Amarillo PD when they left for Crowley's house and when Jimmy pulled into Crowley's driveway there were already three police cars parked.

As they headed to the front door Annie's phone started to ring. She answered "Annie Frost." without looking at the caller ID. As soon as she heard the voice on the other end of the line she visibly paled. Jimmy took a step towards her when he saw this and then Annie mouthed "It's him." Jimmy immediately jumped into action by taking his phone out and calling Jeri in Houston.

"It's Jimmy, trace Annie's old cell now." He said then hung up. Turning on the GPS that Jeri set up for him Jimmy waited impatiently for the two minutes that the trace needed. Because Jimmy did not leave Annie's side he heard when Crowley said that they had five minutes until the land they were on, went up in flames.

"Everyone leave, NOW!" Jimmy yelled to the Police officers that were about to go into the house. "This place is rigged to blow." Jimmy tried to get Annie to get off the phone and get into the SUV. She just stood in place not able to move. Yeah she had actually been blown up before but that was before she has started to figure her life out. "Annie we have less than four minutes now we need to leave." Jimmy said trying to get her to move. "Fine." Jimmy said before picking her up over his shoulder and running.

They got a little past the property lines before Jimmy heard the explosion and felt the rush of heat on his back. The blast knocked Jimmy off of his feet and sent Annie flying from his grasp.

_**Ok, sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but in order for the next part to work right I needed to. I Hope you enjoy reading this and I know that I had Noland talkin' very well to begin with and it might seem that his speech is degrading. But my 3 year old 'nephew' speaks so well I forget sometimes that he is advanced for his age. I tried to make Noland's speech a little more realistic. Hope you enjoy and will have the next one up as soon as I can. Thank you to all of the people who are sticking to the story with me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey this is a longer chap than the rest, but hey I don't think many are going to argue. Well hope you like this. I know that there is not a lot of Crowly in the past few chapters but that will be addressed in chapter 9.  
_

"Marshal Frost? Marshal Frost can you hear me?" Annie heard as she regained consciousness.

"Ugg. Yeah I can hear you." She replied trying to sit up.

"Not a good idea. You have two broken ribs, ma'am." The doctor said, gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Where am I?" Annie asked looking around the room.

"Ma'am you're at Triumph Hospital. I'm Doctor Jay Mason. How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Aside from a headache and my ribs hurtin' I'm fine. Where's Jimmy?" Annie said looking around the room for her partner.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but who's Jimmy?" Dr. Mason asked.

"My partner, he was at the house with me this morning, he made sure I got out of the range of the blast." Annie answered starting to worry. "He's about 6'2. Probably 170lbs, short curly dark strawberry blond hair, green eyes. He's a Marshal also."

"That sounds like the guy who brought you here, but he hasn't been back. He was with a guy who he called Ben." Dr. Mason explained. "You've been in a coma going on three weeks. Today is not the 16th it's the 2nd of November."

"Wait what? I need a phone now." Annie said trying to find a phone.

"Ok, I'll have one of the nurses get you your personal belongings. I normally say no phones but since you're a marshal and it seems important I will give you twenty minutes." Dr. Mason said "You'll be able to leave tomorrow if the CAT scan we take tonight comes back clean." He said before leaving.

"Here you are." A nurse came in saying five minutes later. She handed Annie her personal affects and left her alone.

"Daisy, It's Annie what's goin' on? I am being told that it's November, and I have been in a coma for the last two and a half weeks." Annie said as soon as someone answered the other line.

"Annie? Oh my god, how are you? I'm just getting' off the plain at the Amarillo airstrip." Daisy said before sighing in relief.

"Fine. What's going on? What happened to Jimmy?" Annie asked trying to avoid small talk. "And oh god how's Noland?"

"They are both fine. They are actually with me." Daisy said before handing the phone to Jimmy.

"Annie?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"Jimmy? How are you?" Annie asked surprised at the sudden tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I'll explain everything when we get there. I'll see you in twenty Boots." Jimmy said, "I've got to go now. See you soon."

"Ok." Was all that Annie could say before she hung up. Leaning her head back against the pillows she let herself drift into an uneasy sleep. She woke up half hour later to Noland snuggling up to her, Jimmy sitting on the side of her bed smiling a sad smile, and Daisy standing next to the door looking as if she was trying to verify that Annie was actually ok.

"Hey there Boots." Jimmy said taking her hand.

"Jimmy. When the doctor told me that you were here with someone you were calling Ben I.." Annie started to say only to be stopped by Jimmy placing a finger on her lips.

"I'll explain everything as soon as Noland has said hi for a little while, then Daisy is going to take him to my cousins." Jimmy said looking at Noland who had completely burrowed into Annie's side. When he heard his name Noland looked over at Jimmy.

"I wanna stay wif Annie." Noland said, with his thumb in his mouth.

"Don't you want to go see Jayden and Jasper again? You had fun with them last time you went." Jimmy said.

"No. Annie hurt. Me stay!" Noland said defiantly.

"How about this," Annie said. "You can stay for lunch then Daisy will take you to see the boys and you can come back after dinner."

"If I have ta." Noland said then began to tell Annie how much fun Luke and Daisy were. The four of them sat and talked then had lunch until one when the nurse came in and said anyone who is not family needed to leave so that Annie could rest. Noland gave Annie one more big hug and then Daisy took him to Reba's.

"Ok Noland is gone, what's goin' on and what happened while I was out?" Annie said as soon as the door shut.

"Ok, we were both knocked out because of the explosion. I woke up first and you weren't breathin' so I started CPR. I heard a car pull up and thought it was one of the officers, it was Ben. He said that he would help me take you to the hospital if I got Noland for him. So we took you to the hospital with him driving'. I called Reba, while he was in the restroom, and had her call PD and have them meet me at her house. That I couldn't explain what was goin' on right then but would as soon as I could. She asked where you were and I told her that we had been in an accident and the errands we had to do landed you in the hospital. She said she would call and then we hung up. Ben took my phone and looked at the callers list to make sure I didn't do anythin' stupid. We went back to the sedan that Ben was drivin' and headed to Reba's. It was about six. By the time we got to Reba's her husband was home and waitin' for us. He's a Marshal also, had the PD waitin' as well as a few Marshal's from over Texas. The Marshals and PD were waitin' in their cars in the back of the property. I went and got Noland and then put him in the car. I sat in the back holding him, while Ben started driving of the property. As soon as Ben got off of Reba's land; the Marshals and PD were on our tails. I made sure to buckle Noland up with me and hold onto him as tight as I could without hurtin' him. When Ben realized that I had tricked him, he started swerving and ended up getting run off the road by PD. The car flipped twice and we landed on the tires with Ben out cold in the driver's seat, as soon as I realized Noland was ok I blacked out. I woke up in a helicopter to Houston. Noland was sitting in one of the paramedics laps and was crying. I was able to take his hand and tell him it would be ok before I passed out from the pain of my side. Turns out I had three broken ribs and a piece of the fence we went through got stuck in my side. I was lucky it did not hit any main organs." Jimmy told her. During the story Annie was trying not to cry. "After we got back to Houston, I was admitted for three days while my injury healed enough for me to go home. Marco and his girlfriend took care of Noland and Daisy managed to get me custody of him, at least temporary custody while we looked for any livin' relative. Daisy had a DNA test run on Noland and it came back sayin' that he's not biologically Ben's. And that his mother was confirmed to have died in childbirth. We have looked for the last two weeks and can't find anythin' in CODIS. I have a hearing on the ninth to determine permanent custody."

"Wow. So you're ok now? How bad was your side?" Annie asked gently touching where he said the injury was. Jimmy pulled his shirt up just enough for Annie to see the stitches. "Jimmy." She said softly tracing the stitches.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I pulled a stitch the first day they let me out by picking Noland up when he was crying for you, but I quickly figured out that I couldn't carry him yet." Jimmy said wincing at the memory. "That hurt like a sun of a bitch, but Noland wouldn't stop cryin' for you. We stopped at the hospital so they could fix the stitch then went to your place and both fell asleep in you're bed. After that, the only way Noland would sleep was if he was tucked into the sheets that smelled of you. You got to that kid somehow Boots. He's gettin' better, he can be away from me now but only for short periods of time and only if one of the team are with him. I couldn't make it back up here cause the team was going through all of the evidence collected at all of the properties in Texas that Crowley had access to. I had sent Daisy and Marco to lead the search of the other properties we were not able to go to because of the explosion. I couldn't lead the team from here. But we finished everything late last night. I took Noland to your place again and he went straight to sleep, I cleaned up until I thought I could sleep then went and laid down. We were on the plain at 7 this morning."

"If you weren't at my place then where were you?" Annie asked.

"We were at a hotel. It didn't feel right bein' at your place without you." Jimmy said looking down at the sheets.

"Jimmy, you are more than welcome to stay there as long as you want, even if I'm not there at the time. It's better than a hotel or the bunks." Annie said to him.

Before Jimmy could explain anything else a nurse came in and said. "I thought I said everyone who was not family had to leave!"

"He is my family." Annie said emphasizing every word.

"Fine, well it's time for you to get the CAT scan done to see if you can go home tomorrow." The nurse said before bringing a wheelchair into the room. She went to help Annie get out of the bed and into the chair but Jimmy got to if first.

"I've got it" He said before gently helping Annie. Jimmy insisted on wheeling Annie to the exam room and helping her onto the table and laying her down for the CAT scan.

"Ok Ms. Frost I need you to stay as still as you can. This should only take a few minutes." The technician said when he started the CAT scan. Annie couldn't stay still, she was trying not to cry from the information that she had been told. After ten minutes of trying to get Annie to calm down the technician looked over at Jimmy and asked, "Is there anyway for you to get her to stay still for ten minutes, that's all I need."

"Yeah, can you give me those radiation protection vests things; I can sit in and hold her hand. She won't move if I'm in there with her." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah," The technician said standing up and going into a closet, coming out a minute later with full protection for Jimmy. Jimmy then walked in the room that Annie was in after putting the protection on.

"Boots, Look at me Annie." Jimmy said, only continuing when Annie looked at him. "I need you to stay still. The sooner you can stay still the sooner we can head home. Ok?"

"Ok." Annie said quietly. Jimmy grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. Then looked back at the technician and nodded to start. Jimmy kept his word and did not leave her side at all during the test. Every time he thought she was about to try and move he would squeeze her hand. When the test was finally done Jimmy helped Annie off of the table. She refused to get in the wheelchair, saying she needed to have a little control. The nurse compromised with her saying that Jimmy had to stay at her side for the walk back to her room.

"I'll meet you two in her room in about an hour, after we have looked over the test. If alls well I don't see why we can't let you go home with your husband and son." The nurse said to them when they got into that hallway.

"We're not married." Annie and Jimmy said together, not bothering to correct her on whose child Noland was, since they knew if Jimmy was awarded custody they would both be raising him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed with the way you two act." The nurse said. "Well you don't have to be married to be in love." She said to herself as she walked away. Jimmy and Annie both heard her last sentence and blushed.

"Ready to get back to your room?" Jimmy asked gently placing his hand on the small of Annie's back. His own way of comforting them both.

"Yeah." Was all Annie said as she began to walk to the elevators.

When they got back to her room and Annie was back in bed they sat in a tension filled silence, the only thing relieving any of the tension was Jimmy's hand in Annie's, until Jimmy got a call and had to excuse himself from the room. When Jimmy got back into the room ten minutes later, he found Annie asleep on the bed. Thinking that it would be easier to try and sort everything out while she was asleep, he started talking. "Boots. God, I can't tell you how hard these last few weeks have been, not knowing how you were and not being able to see you. I know you're afraid of givin' me even a little bit of your heart, because you are afraid I'll be like every other man in your life. You're afraid I'll break it by leaving you. There is not a force in this universe that can make me want to leave you. I need you Annie. I need you when we are at work, I need you as my friend, and god help me I want you with me. There are so many things that I can't control. Like the accident, or the fact that any woman I have dated since I met you has been a substitute, or the fact that if you left the only thing that would keep me going is a little boy that has been so frightened with you gone for the last few weeks. I tried to distance myself from what I feel but god help me it only made me realize that you are the only woman I would ever want to give my heart to. And to be honest, I never needed to give it cause it's been yours since that first year we worked together." He paused for a few minutes before saying. "Now if I could tell you all of this to your face."

When Jimmy stopped talking she didn't say anything. He thought she was asleep so she would let him think that until they got home to Houston and then they would talk. Jimmy sat there with his hand still in Annie's and Annie fell back asleep until the nurse came in at the end of the hour.

"Sir we have the results, do you want to wake her or should I?" The nurse said after knocking on the door and then going in.

"I'm up." Annie said from the bed. Not catching the first part of the nurse's sentence she asked "Do you have the results? Can I go home with my family tomorrow?"

"Your scan was clear. The doctor says that he would like you to check in with your regular physician in two weeks just to make sure everything is healing correctly, and that there will be no lasting damage after the coma." The nurse explained. "The doctor will be in in a few minutes to explain everything in more detail. He is getting the discharge papers ready for you to fill out. I'm glad you're ok ma'am." The nurse said the last sentence as she left the two alone.

"You're goin' home Boots." Jimmy said happily. He smiled at her and she just looked at him, studying the way he showed so much emotion on his face, especially through his eyes. She saw all of the things he was not saying, such as how deep his feelings for her ran.

"No, we're going home." Annie said smiling at her friend, partner, and soon she promised herself, her something more.

"Knock, knock, how are you feeling Marshal Frost?" Dr. Mason asked as he walked over to disconnect Annie from the last IV and monitor she was hooked up to.

"I'm glad that I get to go home. No offense but there's so much more for me in Houston than there is for me in a hospital bed in Amarillo." She said glancing at Jimmy.

"Well I have all your paperwork right here, all you need to do is sign. Now for your care back in Houston. Do you have anyone who can stay with you for a few days?" the doctor asked.

"Our boy and I live with her." Jimmy said, not realizing that he said our boy.

"Very well, then I can tell you both what needs to happen in the next couple of days to make sure everything stays ok." Dr. Mason said "It's Wednesday now, I don't want you back at work until Monday. No protesting Marshal Frost. I can make you not be able to go to work until the 20th when I have you see your doctor for a check up." Dr. Mason said when he saw that she was going to say something." I want you to minimize picking up your son; it could aggravate your ribs, and I'm sure you don't want that. A little lifting is fine but please try and keep the weight of whatever you lift under the weight of a full gallon of milk. The x-rays we took yesterday came back showing that you're healing well. Absolutely NO shooting for the next week." Dr. Mason told Annie. "I understand you had broken ribs as well?" He asked Jimmy. Jimmy just nodded. "Then you know that I'm serious when I say that too much to soon can be really bad?"

"Yes sir." Jimmy answered. "I'll make sure she doesn't over do it."

"Good. Well, now that you're unhooked all you have to do is sign your discharge papers." Dr. Mason said handing the papers to Annie. Jimmy excused himself to call Daisy.

"Hey, Annie's gettin' discharged now." Jimmy told her when she answered. "Yeah she's in signin' the papers. We're goin' to take a cab; I think Annie would enjoy surprising Noland."

"Can I tell Reba to expect you?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and tell Reba, but make sure Noland is outside when you do. I swear sometimes that boy has super hearing. Alright I'm going to help her get ready." Jimmy said.

"See ya soon Jimmy." Daisy said then they hung up.

Jimmy went back into the room and grabbed the bag he brought with him off the floor by the door. "Here ya go Boots. I packed you a bag last night. Figured that you could use them when you woke up, I'm just glad it was today." Jimmy said when Annie saw the bag.

"Thank you Jimmy." Annie said standing up. "Would you turn around?"

"Of course." Jimmy said handing her the bag and turning to look at the door.

Annie was almost done changing but was having trouble getting her shirt on so she turned to Jimmy and asked. "Jimmy? I can't get my shirt on all the way, could you help?" Jimmy turned around and saw her with the shirt on over her head but her arms were not in it.

"Yeah." Jimmy said walking the five steps to her. He took the shirt off of her and then had her raise her arms as much as she could. He slipped the shirt over her arms. He then lowered her arms and pulled it over her head. Looking in her eyes the entire time he pulled the shirt down to her waist.

"Jimmy." Annie said breathlessly, looking up at him.

"Annie." Jimmy whispered leaning in slightly. Annie thought for a second before leaning up and closing the distance between them for just a moment. When she pulled back from the chaste kiss she looked Jimmy in the eyes.

"Thanks." Annie said pulling back. Jimmy who didn't realize his hands were still on the hem of her shirt walked back over to the door and leaned on it, closing his eyes he took long deep breaths.

"We're goin' to take a cab to Reba's. I thought it would be nice to surprised Noland." Jimmy said when he calmed himself down. "He didn't know you were going to come home soon since you woke up."

"Ok." Annie said from the bed as she slipped her boots on. "Let's get out of here and back to Houston."

"Lets." Jimmy said pushing himself off the door and opening it for Annie. They walked out of the room and Annie took Jimmy's hand. She wanted him to know that she felt something too, but she kept telling herself that they had to wait to get home to Houston. They would have plenty of time to talk and figure everything out. So for right she would settle for holding his hand and keeping him next to her. They walked silently to the elevators, Jimmy pulled her a little closer when the elevator door closed, and to his suprise she didn't resist. Jimmy relished in the little bit of contact.

They met the the taxi at the door, and jimmy gave the driver Reba's address. They made small talk with the driver durring the ride. When they got to Reba's jimmy driver and grabbed Annie's bag. "Go on in, Reba's expectin us". Jimmy said smiling to Annie.

Annie opened the door and looked around. She was able to get to the dooreway of the living room before she had three little boys running at her. She bent down and caught Noland. "Hey bud." She said.

"Does this mean you get to come home?" Noland asked as Annie stood.

"Yeah, I get to go home. We're goin' to eat dinner and stay so I can talk to everyone for a little bit, then we're goin' to get back on the plain and go home." Annie said as Reba walked in to find out what the comotion was.

"Hey Annie, how are ya feelin'" she asked.

"I'm alright. Still a little sore, hey Jimmy told me what happened on the 16th. Thank you for helping. Is Aaron around? I'd like to thank him in person," Annie said following Reba and the kids through the house to the back, with Noland not leaving her side.

"Yeah he's out back with Daisy. When she told us you were comin' he decided he wanted to make you bbq'd steak." Reba said. "Thought some good bbq would be welcome after the coma. I told him you probably wouldn't be able to eat it but he said you can take it home with ya. Daisy, Aaron, Annie's here."

"Hey I'm Aaron; it's nice to meet you Marshal Frost." Aaron said walking up to Annie and holding his hand out to her.

It's nice to meet you too. But please call me Annie." Annie replied shaking his offered hand. "I wanted to thank you for everythin' you did on the 16th. I don't know what I would do if something would have happened to Jimmy."

"There was no way I would have let him, or this little guy attached to your leg, get hurt. Jimmy's family. And I do anythin' I can for my family." Aaron said smiling, going back to the grill just as Jimmy walked out onto the deck.

"Hey were you able to talk to Aaron like you wanted to?" Jimmy asked leading Annie to the patio swing. As soon as they sat down, Noland climbed onto Jimmy's lap and laid his head on Annie's.

"Yeah I told him everythin' I needed to." Annie said as she played with Noland's hair. "He seams like a good guy with his head firmly on his shoulders."

"Yeah to both. He and Reba visited you almost daily and would call after every visit to tell me how you were. They were my life line while I was stuck in Houston." Jimmy told her.

"Well now I'm goin' to be home and you won't have to worry" Annie said smiling. "Hey Noland, why don't you go play for a little while before dinner. 'Cause I'm not sure when you'll see the boys again."

"Ok." Noland said running off to the play set where the two older boys were playing.

"Hey you two." Saud Daisy as she sat in one of the chairs next to the swing.

"Hey" Annie said. Daisy spent the next ten minutes filling Annie in on what had happened during the past few weeks. She also updated Annie on how Luke was doin'. Just as the sun was setting and right before Daisy got into discussing what they had found on their search of the houses, Aaron came over with everyone's dinner. After getting all four boys set at the kids table Reba and Aaron sat on the other swing. The adults talked about how the Cowboys were doing a month and a half into the season. They talked about anything they could think of that did not involve work. After the adults had finished their food, Daisy asked Annie

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I'm going to court with Jimmy." Annie said simply.

"That can't be it." Daisy said not the least bit surprised but slightly disappointed.

"Well as the doc said I was to take it easy until my check up on the 18th. And I really don't want to be on limited duty for to long, that's exactly what I am goin' to do."

"Well then, you and I are goin' to have a girls night when you get the all clear." Daisy said, obviously not giving up.

"Fine," Annie groaned, "But I get to pick where we go."

"Of course you do." Daisy said sitting back in the chair and smiling. Looking at her watch she said, "We have to go if we want to be in Houston at a decent time."

Jimmy looked at his watch and said, "Daisy's right, we should head out." "Noland, Time to say goodbye." Annie said.

"I'll walk you guys to the car." Reba said standing with the others.

After putting Noland in his car seat, Jimmy and Annie said goodbye to Reba and her family.

"Thank you again for all of the help." Annie said as she reached to shake Reba's hand. Reba just pulled her into a hug instead, causing Annie to stiffen up. Reba let Annie go as Aaron walked over from saying goodbye to Jimmy.

Holding his hand out to her he said. "Take care of those two guys. They both care deeply about you, and please stop thanking us. As I said earlier, we do what we can for family."

I will." Annie said shaking his hand. She then leaned down to the boys. "You three be good. I'll try and have you guys down so you can play with Noland soon."

"Come on Annie." Jimmy said walking over to her, "Noland's getting' tired." He said, and then turning to Reba, "You be sure to let us know when that baby comes."

"Will do Jimmy." Reba said as she placed a hand on her protruding belly. "See ya" she said as they got in the car and drove off. Daisy drove them to the airstrip as Jimmy called ahead to the pilot saying that they were ready to go back to Houston and that Annie would be going as well. The almost half hour drive to the airstrip seemed oddly short to Annie and in no time they were all boarding the Jet.

"Welcome back Marshal Frost." The pilot said when they were all seated.

"Thanks, it's good to be goin home." Annie replied.

"Well then, let's get this plain in the air." The pilot said smiling. Minutes later they were in the air on their way home. Soon after the plain took off Daisy laid down with her I-pod on and up all the way, she was asleep almost instantly. Noland had not woken up since he fell asleep in the car; he was laying in Jimmy's lap with his stuffed giraffe held tightly to his chest. Thanks to Jimmy, Annie had her I-Pod; she had one ear bud in her ear and the other in Jimmy's. The flight was uneventful and just as Annie started dosing off Jimmy shook her shoulder saying that they were about to land. Thanks to a strong tailwind the plain landed almost half an hour earlier than planned.

Once they had said goodbye to Daisy and Noland was in his seat; Jimmy and Annie headed to Anne's place.

"You want to stop by the office and pick up some files catch up on, on the way home?" Jimmy asked.

"Not tonight, I just want to go to sleep in my own bed." Annie replied.

"Alright, home it is." Jimmy said smiling at her as a thought popped into his head. "Hey I have to pick up some pull-ups for Noland in the mornin'. Then I'm goin' to take you and him on a picnic in the park. No arguments."

Once they got to Annie's apartment, Jimmy got Noland out of his seat while Annie grabbed her and Noland's bags, making sure to grab Noland's giraffe from where he dropped it on the back seat. After unlocking the front door Jimmy went to put Noland down in Annie's bed. When he was sure Noland was still asleep he went back into the living room and found Annie on the couch.

"Hey, you ok Boots?" He asked gently.

_Ok so I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter or not. But I have re written it six times so I'm just going to post it and hope y'all like it. Please remember, reviews are always welcome._


	9. Chapter 9

"Honestly?" Annie asked looking over at him.

"Yeah Boots. Honest." Jimmy said taking her hand in his. Annie's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm scared Jimmy." Annie admitted.

"Of what Boots?" Jimmy asked confused. It was a rare moment for Annie to be scared much less admit it.

"Of Crowley somehow gettin' off on the charges, of him breakin' out. We have the kid he's been raisin' for the past three years. He put you in the hospital after takin' you and Noland hostage. Hell, he put me in a coma." Annie explained. "I'm just worried that he has connections that will get him out or help him hurt us or Noland."

"Hey. Annie, nothing's goin' to happen to you or Noland. Not if I have anythin' to say about it. Crowley's trial is bein' fast tracked, it's on December twenty-third. He'll be in maximum security until then, and if I heard the cop right he won't be in solitary, he'll be in general public. You know it won't be long before they find out what he did. Now most of the guys put in Texas' maximum security prison were put there by you, but because of that they have this weird respect for you. I think he'll be lucky to make it to trial without some serious injury." Jimmy told her trying to calm her down. "Everythin' is goin' to work out Annie. I promise. Come on you said you were tired, let's get to bed. I'll move Noland onto the guest bed with me" Jimmy said standing up and silently offering Annie his hand. Annie took it and stood.

"Thanks Cowboy." Annie said with a small smile. "And don't worry about movin' Noland; the bed is big enough for me to share it with a three year old."

"Alright." Jimmy said with the biggest smile Annie had seen on him in the months before the Crowley situation.

"What's with the shit eatin' grin?" Annie asked

"Nothin', it's just nice hearin' you call me cowboy again. I missed it."

"Yeah. Ok I'll see you in the mornin'." Annie said walking into her room. After changing in the master bathroom she went back into her room and laid down in the bed, leaving the bedroom door open so Jimmy would know that if he needed something he could come in.

"Night Boots." Jimmy said from the door way on his way to the guest room.

"Night Jimmy." Annie replied. Annie fell asleep within minutes of her head hitting her pillow; Jimmy on the other hand could not sleep. At about two in the morning Noland woke up screaming for Jimmy. Within seconds Jimmy was kneeling by the bed next to the scared child.

"Jimmy?" Noland said crying.

"Hey bud, I'm here" Jimmy said rubbing Noland's back. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream." Noland answered.

"Oh bud. It's ok now. I've got ya." Jimmy said. "Here scootch over, I'll sit with you until you fall back to sleep."

"You ok Noland?" Annie asked as Jimmy laid on the bed, effectively boxing Noland in the middle.

"No, but me better." Noland answered snuggling into Jimmy's chest.

"Ok. Well try and go back to sleep. Jimmy and I aren't goin' anywhere." Annie said looking over at Jimmy. "Right Jimmy?"

"Right, we'll be here if you have another bad dream. Promise." Jimmy said getting comfortable, knowing that Annie saying he wasn't going anywhere meant that he would be sleeping in her bed for the rest of the night. Jimmy watched Noland sleep for about half an hour before Annie said.

"Go to sleep cowboy, accordin' to you we have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright Boots, night." Jimmy said closing his eyes, and wrapping his arm around Noland, a habit that had started when Noland first started waking up with nightmares about a week ago. His eyes shot right back open when Annie grabbed his hand in hers. He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before closing his eyes and falling right to sleep. Somehow in the last part of the night Annie had changed places with Noland and when she woke up she was in between the still sleeping three year old and Jimmy. Jimmy's arm was draped over her waist and holding onto Noland's hand. Noland was snuggled into Annie and it seamed to her that she was snuggled into Jimmy.

"Mornin' Boots." Jimmy said groggily.

"Mornin'. " Annie replied yawing.

Taking in the position the three of them were in Jimmy said. "I didn't think you moved that much in your sleep Annie."

"I don't. If ya look I'm still in relatively the same spot. You on the other hand are a good foot closer to my side of the bed than you were last night. And Noland is spread out so much that even though he's small he's taking up the last foot and a half of space between me and the end of the bed on this side." Annie replied turning onto her back. Her movements caused Jimmy's hand to let go of Noland's and fall onto the side she was just on. "You sleep ok? Sorry you had to come in here half way through the night, I should have been able to take care of his nightmare."

"Hey, you've had less than no experience with a child having a nightmare. It's not your fault. And yeah once I got in here I had a good nights sleep. I just laid awake in the guest room for over an hour before I fell into a fitful sleep." Jimmy said, his thumb unconsciously rubbing a spot on Annie's hip.

Feeling his thumb rubbing circles on her hip made Annie's heart rate speed up. "Why.. Why couldn't you sleep?" Annie asked trying to take her attention off of the tingle that Jimmy was making run through her body.

"Don't know probably cause your bed's more comfortable than the guest one and this was the first night since I got out of the hospital that I didn't stay with him the whole night." Jimmy said looking at Noland. "It's weird how when you get so used to something when it changes, it sets everythin' sideways."

"Yeah." Annie said looking at Jimmy's face as he looked at the ceiling. They sat that way until Noland started to move around, indicating that he was waking up. Before Noland was completely awake Annie said to Jimmy, "Later, sometime today, we need to talk." Jimmy just nodded his head as he sat up.

"Mornin' bud." Jimmy said to Noland who was just opening his eyes.

"Mornin'" Noland mumbled.

"I've got to go get everythin' ready for the day I have planned, so you two either stay in bed or do what you want." Jimmy said getting reluctantly getting up from the bed. Once he was changed and ready to leave he went back into Annie's room and smiled at the two of them still snuggled in together. "Annie, I'll be back in about noon. Can you have Noland out of a bath by then? Or do you want me to do it when I get back?"

"I think I can bathe a child Jimmy." Annie said looking over at him. "You go; we'll be ready to go when you get back."

"Ok." Jimmy said leaning down and kissing Noland on the forehead. When he went to do the same to Annie who had closed her eyes and looked like she was just relaxing, Annie felt the bed shift from Jimmy leaning on it, she opened her eyes and met Jimmy half way, giving him a soft kiss. Jimmy was so surprised he froze in place. "Boots?" Jimmy asked when he got his voice to work again.

Annie placed a finger on his lips, effectively stopping him mid sentence. "Go, we'll talk later." Annie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, ok." Jimmy said walking back out of Annie's room. Jimmy took his time at the store, getting pull-ups and the necessary things for the picnic he planed. Once he got everything he needed he headed to the Marshal's office to use the kitchen. As he said he was home by noon. Annie and Noland were waiting in the living room watching a movie. "I didn't think you knew what Disney Pixar was." Jimmy said to Annie after silently walking into the apartment. Noland jumped up from his spot next to Annie and ran to Jimmy, who caught him in his empty arm. "Hey bud. You ready to go to the park?"

"Yay!" Noland exclaimed grinning.

"Hey Boots." Jimmy said placing the bag in his hand and Noland on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Jimmy." Annie said pausing the movie and walking over to the counter.

"You two ready to go?" Jimmy asked putting groceries away.

"Yeah, but the only shoes I could find for Nole were a pair of boots. That's not all he has is it?" Annie asked.

"No, I got him a pair of sneakers too. He just likes hiding the sneakers. Go check under the couch or under your bed. That's always where he puts them." Jimmy replied shaking his head slightly.

"Ok?" Annie said confused. She found them under the couch where Jimmy had said. On her way back to the kitchen she turned the TV off. "Why would he hide his shoes under the couch?" She asked when she went back over to the counter Noland was on.

"I have no idea and he won't tell me." Jimmy said before tickling Noland. "Will ya?"

"Nope." Noland said laughing.

"Well turn to Annie so she can put your sneakers on, or we can't play at the park." Jimmy said. Noland did what he was told and within ten minutes the three of them were in the car on the way to the park.

Jimmy had brought a football to teach Noland how to throw with, along with an assortment of toys he could entertain himself with while Annie and Jimmy talked. The first hour after they got to the park was spent running around chasing Noland, who was running around laughing so hard that he fell more times than Annie and Jimmy cared to count. After that the three of them found a spot to sit and eat their lunch.

Annie thought to herself, when Jimmy started unpacking the cooler, that Jimmy had thought of everything. He had gotten Annie's favorite foods, at least the ones that could be put in a cooler and not eaten for a few hours. He got a lunch-able for Noland, one that came with a juice box. And made sure that almost everything he got could be shared with Noland.

"How did you adapt so quickly to being in kid mode?" Annie asked as Jimmy took the last drink out of the cooler and pushed the cooler to the side.

"I've had three weeks of practice I guess, and the fact that Reba has three boys under 6 that I watch constantly helps. I'm pretty much always in kid mode as you call it." Jimmy said smiling. "Did I pick alright for you?" he asked.

"Perfect. And uh, I'm pretty sure that Noland would agree." Annie replied as she watched Noland try opening his food, he had managed to open the cardboard box and was now trying to no avail to open the plastic covering on the crackers. "Here Noland let me help." She said holding her hand out for Noland to put the box in. Once the food was opened she handed the container back to him and he started munching on his food and watching the other kids in the park. Annie and Jimmy spent the time Noland was eating to eat some of their own food and talk about a little bit of everything.

When Noland was done eating he asked Jimmy for a toy and once he got a toy tractor and truck he set out about ten yards away from Annie and Jimmy in the sand box.

"Ok, we need to have that talk Annie. You've kissed me twice in as many days." Jimmy said seriously.

"I know," Annie said taking a deep breath. "I heard what you said in the hospital."

"Oh. I thought you were asleep." Jimmy replied.

"I know you did. That's why I didn't say anythin' yesterday. Jimmy, I'm not sure if I can give you what you need. I can't give you a family like you want. I don't know how to be in a relationship, much less a serious committed one. I'm not what you need." Annie started only to be interrupted by Jimmy.

"Ok. Stop right there. What I want is to be with you. You don't get it do you? You are my family. The only family I need is here in this park with me. I know I am more than likely going to get custody of Noland and I love the idea, but you know how to help me with him, if you don't want kids, Noland is enough. I would love to have the whole white picked fence, wife, kids, and a dog thin' but I don't need that. What I need to be happy and to live a good life, is sittin' right next to me. So don't give me that crap about you not bein' what I need." Jimmy said looking her in the eyes. "I know you feel somethin', otherwise you would not have kissed me at all let alone more than once. Let's give this a chance. What we have is something not many people get. I fell for my best friend and I think we could make it. I want to be sittin' in a set of rockin' chairs in the middle of a large ranch, grandkids runnin' about laughin', us teachin' them how to ride, and shoot. I want to tell them how nana and papa met and fell in love. The only person I can see myself doing that with is you."

"I still don't know if I can give you that. I know you to well to think that you're ok with not getting married." Annie argued.

"Look, I don't need a piece of paper to show that I am goin' to try my hardest to spend the rest of our lives together. If you think about it, the only part of marriage we don't already have it the paper and sex, and I don't need those. And your jumpin' way ahead with the marriage subject, we have a long time 'till we should be talkin' about that. Right now we should be talkin' about being not only partners at work but at home, boyfriend and girlfriend if you want to call it that." Jimmy told her trying to explain his point of view. Before he could continue talking, Noland ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Come look. Come look." Noland said trying to pull Jimmy with him. Jimmy looked at Annie and sighed, then went with Noland.

The subject of them didn't arise for the rest of the day, Jimmy figured that Annie was thinking and he let her. After spending three more hours at the park after their conversation the three of them went back to Annie's apartment. Jimmy went to put Noland down for a nap on Annie's bed before sitting on the couch, leaving as much room between himself and Annie as possible. "What are you watchin'?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. Just flippin' through channels and landed on this." I think it's called The Cave or somethin' like that. From what I have seen it's about this group of divers explorin' a large underground cave. There are these weird creepy things that keep popin', one scratched the main character Jack and now it seems like he's infected with somethin'." Annie replied not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I think I've seen this before." was all Jimmy said. For the rest of the movie neither one talked or moved from their seats, thought both were thinking about earlier in the day. When the credits rolled and another movie came on Annie laid down on the couch and placed her head in Jimmy's lap.

"I want to ya know." Annie said quietly.

"Want to what Annie?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Give us a chance." Annie said.

"Then why wont you?" Jimmy asked; hurt barley evident in his voice.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Annie replied.

"You could never hurt me enough to leave. I've stuck around for the last eight years haven't I?" Jimmy asked gently moving Annie's head so she was looking at him. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Ok." Annie said so softly that Jimmy almost didn't hear her.

"Ok?" Jimmy repeated questioningly.

"Ok." Annie said with more determination, "Let's just take it one day at a time."

"I can do that." Jimmy said smiling as he leaned down to give her a proper kiss. "I can do that." He repeated.

After a few more minutes of sitting on the couch in a comfortable silence, Noland came out of the bedroom, and climbed up onto Annie's stomach. Trying to hide the cringe when Noland climbed onto her, Annie smiled and placed her arms around Noland.

The next week went by relatively quiet. Annie and Jimmy had gotten closer romantically, and they couldn't be happier. Noland had officially moved into the guest room, which became his room. On the morning of the 9th, Annie and Jimmy were up at six, both to anxious to sleep any longer. After getting themselves ready and then Noland bathed and dressed in the suit Annie had surprised Jimmy and Noland with, one that matched Jimmy's best suit, they all headed out to Jimmy's truck.

"You ready for this Jimmy?" Annie asked after Noland was securely in his seat with the doors shut.

"Yeah, I am. I want to have Noland with us permanently. He needs stability. I'm just worried that we won't get custody because of our jobs." Jimmy admitted. Annie and Jimmy had talked the day before about them both getting custody instead of just Jimmy.

"If I have to I will take the promotion that the chief keeps askin' me if I want. That way I will be in the building at all times unless something drastic comes up. And it's not like you don't have enough family to help out if we need it." Annie said. She leaned up and gave Jimmy a brief kiss. "We'll get custody Jimmy. Don't you worry."

"Thanks Boots." Jimmy said relaxing a little bit.

When they got to the court house, Annie got Noland out of his seat and waited outside of the car while Jimmy composed himself.

Once in the court room Annie and Jimmy sat in the first row behind the prosecutor with Noland in between them. The court quickly filled up. As the session started Annie was looking around the court room, then she saw Crowley sitting in the back row of the DA's side of the court. She quickly grabbed Jimmy's hand and squeezed, alerting Jimmy that something was wrong. When Jimmy looked at her in concern, Annie tilted her head to the back corner where she saw Crowley. Jimmy looked back and met Crowley's eyes.

_**Sooooo. Sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter up. I have spent the last two weeks moving and goin' to school 8 hours a day and then also working 8 hours. I have been so drained and have not been able to write much, but hopefully I will have more time in the next few weeks to get chap 10 and 11 up. I know this one is kinda short but I have been asked a dozen times when the next chapter would be up so I figured I could give y'all somethin' to tide ya over.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry this took so long. I am working on all of the stories but got really busy.**_

_**Since I haven't done this recently, I do not own any characters you recognize except Noland and Jimmy's cousin and her family. I need suggestions for Jimmy's mom's name. ** Hint hint. I plan on imputing some of her in the story. ** I will give credit to who ever's name I use. And thank you all for the well wishes in school. Getting a masters degree sucks, it's worth it but sucks.**_

"Court is now in session. The first case on the docket today is Marshal Jimmy Godfrey and Marshal Annie Frost against the state of Texas for custody of one Noland Carter Crowley." The judge said reading the docket. "Will Marshals Godfrey and Frost please step up to the podium?" the judge asked. Jimmy and Annie quietly stood, Annie picking up Noland and taking him with them to the podium.

"Good morning Judge." Jimmy said.

"Marshal Godfrey I presume?" The judge stated.

"Yes sir." Jimmy replied.

"Let me get straight to the point. You and Marshal Frost want custody of the child of a fugitive that has been stocking you and her?" The judge asked.

"Sir. Noland Crowley is only Ben Crowley's son by last name. The Marshal's service did a DNA test during the investigation into Mr. Ben Crowley. The test came back to the late Master Sergeant of the U.S. Air force Jeremy Scott Parks and Gunnery Sergeant with the U.S. Marines Annabelle Jasmine Parks. Mr. Crowley had taken Gunny Parks three, almost four years ago. From what the investigation determined, Crowley had been stalking not only Marshal Frost and me, but Gunny Sergeant Parks. Master Sergeant Parks was interviewed when his wife went missing." Jimmy said.

Annie picked up for him "We have a witness to the birth of the child and the death of his mother. The doctor who helped deliver Noland was also the doctor who had to pronounce his mother dead after a horrible complication with the delivery. Had Ben Crowley not insisted on a doctor coming to the house they were at, and Gunny Parks had delivered in a hospital, she would have had a much better chance of surviving. When interviewed Master Sergeant Parks had admitted that they had just found out about the pregnancy." Annie said. "Jimmy Godfrey has been taking care of Noland since we found him at the Crowley house here in Houston. I have been helping for the past week, after waking from a coma, that a bomb Mr. Crowley set put me in. He is used to being with us and at this age it is very important for him to have consistency. He likes us and we have the means and the want to take care and raise him as our own."

"Why should I give custody to two people who don't live together or have any ties to each other than work?" The judge asked.

"Sir, we are engaged to be married. And we do live together. It's a two bedroom apartment at the moment, but Jimmy and I are starting to look for a house for us all to live in." Annie said before Jimmy could respond.

"Is this true Marshal Godfrey?" the judge asked looking at Jimmy.

"Yes sir. I asked her yesterday." Jimmy said with as much confidence as he could muster. "You should give us custody of Noland because we care about him. I am pretty sure I speak for myself and Ms. Frost when I say that we could not imagine not having him with us. If you decide that we are unfit for some reason then he goes into foster care until someone decided to adopt him, we want to do that now, it saves him the heartache and the state money. We are both in Law enforcement, what better place to let him live than with two people who know how to defend themselves and those around them. Being Marshalls we do have weapons in our home but they are all secure in a safe that Noland cannot get into, the safe can only be opened with fingerprints sir. My weapons are child protected so that when my cousins kids are over they cannot be accessed."

"I think we can try a six month trial period. Every Sunday there will be a social worker coming to your house to check on the progress and safety of the child. I hope you prove to be as caring and well fit for the child as you appear. After six months we will come back to this court room and I will decide based on what the social worker and your co-workers say about the relationship of you two with the child." Judge DuPont said. "I am awarding temporary custody of Noland Carter Crowley to Marshals Annie Frost and James Godfrey. This case is adjourned until May 12th."

Annie and Jimmy grinned and hugged Noland in between them. Jimmy leaned over and kissed Annie quickly before pulling back and looking at Ben. Grabbing Jimmy's hand Annie pulled him with her and Noland out of the court room. "Let's go celebrate. Who wants Ice cream?"

"We do." Marco said walking up behind Annie. "Congrats guys."

"Yeah congrats." Daisy and Luke said grinning. "TGI Fridays. I'm payin'." Daisy said grabbing Noland out of Annie's arms and placing him on her shoulders. Annie just smiled and leaned into Jimmy who wrapped one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Yay!" Noland said smiling. "Cookie ice cream."

That made everyone laugh as they left the court house.

"Hey Daisy, You wanna take Nole to the restaurant? Jimmy and I have a few calls to make and I would rather not have Nole in the car." Annie asked as they entered the parking garage.

"Sure, I'll bring the car over to you so we can switch the car seat." Daisy replied taking Noland off of her shoulders.

"Why don't you just take my truck and we take yours. That way Noland already has all of his stuff in the car and we don't have to change when we are ready to leave." Jimmy suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Where'd y'all park?" Daisy asked.

"Third floor six rows to the left four cars down the line." Jimmy answered as he tossed her his keys. "You?"

"Third floor, four right, nine down the line." Daisy answered tossing him her won keys. The one by work or Marco's place?"

"Marco's." Annie said.

After getting to Daisy's car Annie and Jimmy decided to call Reba first.

"Hicks residence." Someone answered after Jimmy dialed Reba's house as Annie drove to TGI's.

"Hello, are Reba and Aaron available?" Jimmy asked before turning the phone speaker on.

"One moment please, may I ask whose calling? The lady asked.

"Tell them it's Jimmy and Annie." Jimmy replied.

"Hey Jimmy, hey Annie. How'd things go today?" Reba asked as soon as she got to the phone.

"Hey Reba, is Aaron there?" Annie asked.

"I'm here girl." Aaron said. "How'd court go?"

"We have temp custody until May 12th when we have to go back and see if the Judge will approve an adoption. Every Sunday we have a social worker comin' to the house to check on everythin'." Jimmy explained.

"Well then you may as well start celebratin'. We all know that you are perfect to raise Noland." Aaron said with confidence.

"Congrats James. You too Annie. I'm so happy you guys are gettin' custody. You deserve it and Noland needs someone who will put his needs first." Reba said. Jimmy could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks." Jimmy and Annie said at the same time. "Hey, I told ma I'd update her so I'm gonna give her a call before we get to out celebratory lunch. Love ya both and thanks for the support." Jimmy finished off.

"No problem Jimmy. We're here if you need us." Aaron replied, "We'll talk to you later, go enjoy the day with your son."

"Thanks Aaron, talk to ya later." Jimmy said.

"Hey we're almost to the restaurant so why don't we wait to call your ma till we are home tonight that way she can talk to Nole like we both know she is gonna want to." Annie suggested.

"Good idea." Jimmy said putting his phone back in its case on his hip. "Damn Boots. We won; he gets to stay with us."

"I know Jimmy. I know." Annie said grabbing his hand in her own. Jimmy pulled their hands to his lips and kissed Annie's.

"So what you told the judge, about us being engaged." Jimmy stated.

"So I lied a little. I just wanted the best shot at winnin the case. I love that little boy Jimmy, and I don't know what I would so without him." Annie said. "Eventually it will be true, so what if the judge thinks we're engaged, instead of together for a few weeks. I know how I feel and I know what it is leadin' to. And I know what you feel. That's what matters."

"Hey I wasn't gettin' on you for it. I know what you mean; to be honest I probably would have done that if you hadn't." Jimmy said as Annie parked the car. Jimmy hadn't even realized that they had gotten to the restaurant.

"I know Jimmy. Come on let's go enjoy some time with our family." Annie said leaning over and kidding him before getting out of the truck.

Jimmy quickly caught up to her and placed his hand on her hip. Annie fought the instinct to tense when she felt his hand on her waist. Instead she focused on the little boy who ran at her when Jimmy opened the door for her.

"Hey Nole." Annie said kissing him on the forehead.

"Hi Annie. Hi Jimmy. Marco got me Mac and cheese. He cool." Noland said as Jimmy, who was now holding Noland, and Annie walked to the others on the team.

"That's great bub, are you havin' fun?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup." Noland said enthusiastically.

"Good." Jimmy said setting Noland in the highchair Daisy had gotten from the front counter.

Hey guys. Thanks for having him for the ride. It made it easier to talk to one of the people we needed to talk to.

"Hey not a problem. We had fun. You know he likes Eric Church? You had his CD in and Noland kept having me replay Smoke a Little Smoke." Marco said from his spot next to Daisy.

"Sorry, yeah he had me do the same thin' on the way to the court house with Luke Bryan's What Country Is. He likes his music." Jimmy said smiling and rubbing Noland's head. "Annie, could you remind me that he needs a hair cut. His hair is getting' long." Jimmy added as a side note.

"Yeah." Annie said. She pulled out her cell and made a note.

"So we, Marco, Luke, and I had no doubt that you would get custody. Though hearing the engagement part was kinda funny. We went shopping last night and got a few things for you guys." Daisy said smiling.

"You guys didn't have to get us anything. We got everything we could have wanted." Annie said looking at Jimmy then Noland.

"Well tough chica, we figured there were some things you could need." Marco said, pulling a bag out from under the table. "Now this one is from me."

Annie opened the first one and in it was a framed 16x20 picture of her Jimmy and Noland from the picnic the whole team went on three days ago. Jimmy was resting against a tree with Annie leaning against him and Noland on her chest. They had fallen asleep this way after hours of running around chasing Noland and the football they brought. "I... thank you Marco." Annie said showing the picture to Jimmy.

"That's not it. Look in the bag again." Marco insisted. Annie did and she found a little wrapped box at the bottom. Pulling it out she handed it to Jimmy to open. "How?" Was all he could get out. It was a baby book with all of Noland's information in it, and pictures of him over the past three years.

"While you were up visiting Annie after she woke up I took a look at all of the things that were in evidence from the house here in Houston. I found it and made a request to the big boss, he said that it was not important to the case so as long as I had it looked at first I could give it to whomever got custody of Noland." Marco said as Annie got up and went around the table to hug him.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then went back to her seat.

"Here's your food. I hope you enjoy." The waiter said as he gave everyone their food.

"Daisy ordered for you." Luke said. "Here this one's from me." He said handing them a much smaller bag than the one Marco gave them.

Jimmy opened it and pulled out a booklet. "Instructions." It had printed above a picture of a toddler's bed.

"Thought you could use something a little safer for Noland to sleep on than a queen sized bed. It comes with the entire bedroom set. And the bed will grow with him. It goes up to a queen." Luke explained. "It's gonna be delivered to Annie's place on Saturday at noon. All you have to do is sign for it."

"Thank you Luke, it's beautiful." Jimmy said handing the manual with the picture over to Annie so she could take a look.

"It is beautiful, thank you Luke." Annie said putting the manual back into the bag and onto the floor next to Marco's gift.

"Now mines not as good as a bedroom set or what Marco got for you but I hope you like it." Daisy said handing Annie an envelope.

Annie opened it and had to re-read it twice to understand that it was a contract with a real estate agent, for three months of services.

"This is great Daisy." Annie said as Jimmy read the contract.

"Thank you all so much for all of this. You really shouldn't have done any of this but thank you so much." Jimmy said smiling.

Everyone sat and talked and ate for the next hour. The secluded part of the restaurant that they were in was filled with laughter the entire time they were finishing their meals. At about noon Noland started to get a little fussy so Jimmy and Annie decided to take him home for his nap.

"Thank you again so much." Annie said to everyone as they all exchanged hugs.

"No prob, you need anything just let us know." Luke said hugging Noland goodbye.

They made it back to Annie's within fifteen minutes, but even then Noland was sound asleep before Jimmy pulled into the parking lot.

"I've got him." Annie said. "You grab the stuff from the trunk and I'll meet you up there."

"You got it Boots." Jimmy said smiling at how much Annie had dropped into what Reba called 'mommy mode'.

When Jimmy got upstairs he set the bags down on the kitchen counter and went into Noland's room.

"He's settled with Raffie, now would be a great time to take a nap ourselves. Your ma can wait a few hours to hear the news." Annie said from her spot by the door.

"Sounds good to me." Jimmy said grabbing her shoulder gently to turn her around.

"How you doin' Boots?" Jimmy asked gently pulling her towards her bedroom.

"I'm still grasping it I think, I'm so happy I can't even explain it." Annie said laying on the bed. Jimmy took off his shirt and followed suit.

"I know what you mean." I have everythin' I have ever wanted right here with me, I have a beautiful child sleepin' in the next room and I have you right next to me. I couldn't be happier." He said pulling Annie to him.

Annie looked up at the same time he looked down and her first instinct was to kiss him, so she did. She relayed everything she was feeling into the kiss and when they broke apart for a breath she just smiled and buried her head into the crook of her cowboy's neck. Within minutes Annie's breathing evened out, the sound of her breathes lulling Jimmy to sleep as well.

_**Ok so that's all for this moment, I have most of the day tomorrow to write so I will have Chap 11 up tomorrow night, Monday morning at the latest. I know this is short and I apologize. But I will make up for it in the next chap. Have a good night and don't forget the suggestions on a name for Jimmy's ma.**_


End file.
